Exit Wounds
by DakotaBeor
Summary: 'Courage is not having the strength to go on, it is going on when you don't have the strength', A series of interlinked oneshots about the Enterprises five year mission. Even when down and out for the count, you should never underestimate the man that is James Tiberius Kirk. (Post Into Darkness, Hurt!Kirk, Plenty of Bridge crew, Each oneshot has its own summary)
1. 1- A Night to Remember

**Exit Wounds**

**1- ****A Night to Remember- **_In which the crew travel back to an old bar for their last day on Earth._

_A quick thanks to the amazing Katy A, EnderWx for reading through my work and helping me make corrections! _

* * *

**A Night to Remember**

James T Kirk wandered down the sandy street, his hands absent-mindedly pulling his leather jacket tighter across his chest. The captain glanced up at the horizon. In the distance, the bright lights of his usual bar shone like a beacon. Like moths to a light bulb, the neon glow attracted all manners of customers, and James T Kirk was one of them. Kicking the dirt across the path, the captain smiled. This was his last day on Earth, his last day of being stuck on shore leave in Iowa. Of course, after Khan, the Enterprise had been taken in for some repairs – the damage had been, to say the least, extensive, but it was nothing that Starfleet's star engineers couldn't handle.

While the engineers worried about the ship's systems, Jim had been revived and brought back to the land of the living, before being forced to take shore-leave and return to Iowa. Bones had offered for Jim to travel with him back to his own hometown in Georgia but, having already been a burden on the doctor's shoulders for long enough, Jim had decided against it.

A shiver ran down the captain's spine as he stopped outside the bar, his eyes gleaming as the lights highlighted his face in the darkness. A shrill wind suddenly whipped up around him, the small particles of sand and dirt gusting into his face. Glancing over his shoulder, Kirk smiled as he stared outwards over the desolate landscape, at the barren land he had once called home.

Shaking himself, the captain took another step forwards, his eyes slipping up to the neon sign of the bar once more. This was the place where he had first met Pike. Jim remembered every moment like it had only just happened; he had been sitting in a cold hard chair, his face throbbing with pain while blood soaked the napkins rolled up his nose. Kirk sighed with longing, his eyes lingering on the bar's door. What had Pike really seen in him that day? Because the late captain definitely hadn't seen the man he was now. Instead, Kirk reasoned, the man had just seen another juvenile farm boy, forever complaining over the loss of his father and the abandonment of his mother.

'This one's on me,' Jim thought miserably, his bright blue eyes rising up to gaze at the star-filled sky.

An eruption of laughter drew Jim's eyes back down to Earth just in time to watch the dilapidated door to the bar fly open as three drunken farm boys charged out blindly. Smirking, Jim brushed down his leather jacket, his feet dragging across the sand as he gradually made his way forwards. Jim stepped swiftly to the side with good grace to let the drunken men stumble past. He'd been there before after all.

As Jim approached the bar, dance music began to reverberate loudly through the walls, its slow beat masking the loud shrieking whine of the speakers as the dilapidated door was opened wide. Stepping inside, Kirk allowed his trademark grin to befall his features, his hands locking onto the handles of the second door as he threw them wide. Swaggering out of the foyer, the captain found his cocky grin doubling in size, for the bar hadn't changed at all. In the years he had been away, not once had the walls seen a single lick of new paint. Laughing, Jim took in the variety of flashing advertisement boards, the writing on them a variety of languages that filling the boards slowly, giving the room a soft blue glow.

"Captain!" someone called from across the room, their voice barely cutting through the loud dance music.

Turning, Jim raised his hand in greeting. In the far corner of the bar was a small wooden booth where, crammed inside, sat the majority of the bridge crew. Making his way over slowly, Kirk navigated through the bustling bodies to where his crew sat expectantly, all adorned in their usual causal wear. Jim was amazed to see them all there; even Spock sat with a rigid posture, crammed into the small booth as his Vulcan eyes flickered around the room inquisitively while his hands rested entwined across the chest of his dark grey, knitted jumper.

Since it was their last day on Earth before their five year mission, Uhura had suggested that the bridge crew went out for a meal together to a well-known restaurant, beseeching that it would be an effective way of cementing relationships among them, as well as a good way to celebrate their last day on Earth. Kirk needed no further convincing and, agreeing, the captain had begun to make the plans, using his spare time in the Starfleet's sickbay to organise it.

However, for Jim, there was only one way to celebrate their last day.

"Goddammit, Jim!" Bones groaned as he stood up and clasped his friend in a hug. "You could have picked somewhere better than a bar full of farm boys!" Jim felt the man pat him on the back before pulling away with a smile.

"Nice to see you too, Bones" Kirk grinned. Turning, the captain proceeded to greet the rest of the bridge crew: Sulu, Uhura, Spock, Scotty, and even Chekov, who sat with a large smile plastered across his face and a drink clasped in his hand. Sitting down on the nearest chair, Kirk faced his crew, his hands slowly working off his leather jacket from his shoulders. "Thanks for coming, all of you."

"Why are we here again, Jim?" Bones groaned as he glanced towards the bar where two men had already begun to argue over whose drink was whose. Following the doctor's line of sight, Jim laughed as he draped his jacket across the back of his chair.

"It's our final night on Earth, Bones!" Jim said exasperatedly. "We have to celebrate in style now, don't we?!"

"Picking the bar where you got convinced into enlisting", Uhura stated knowledgably as she glanced at her surroundings. "Nice to see you carry some sentiment, Kirk." The lieutenant then proceeded to take a long sip of her drink. Laughing, Kirk nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he mused as he carefully smoothed down his trousers. Bones rolled his eyes as he pushed a drink towards his captain: a large glass of Bourbon. Nodding towards his CMO, Jim turned his attention back to Uhura. "It's a shame that Pike…"

The captain broke off as he stared down into his drink. It had been over a year since Christopher Pike had died, leaving a tumult of emotions churning in Kirk's stomach. Pike had been the closest thing to a father Kirk had ever had. Growing up with Frank had left him craving the attention, recognition and acceptance all children searched for. For Kirk, Pike had been the man to give it to him.

"To Admiral Pike," Sulu chimed in suddenly, raising his glass rising up into the middle of the table. Gradually, the rest of the group did the same, their eyes all turning to Jim as they awaited his own contribution. Raising his eyes from his glass, Kirk met the helmsman's gaze, allowing himself to smile as he raised his own glass.

"To Admiral Pike," Jim echoed as he glanced around the table. "To the Enterprise and our five year mission. I honestly couldn't imagine having anyone else serving by my side," Kirk concluded. Slowly, the captain smiled at his crew. His friends.

Silence fell for a few moments as they all nodded, murmuring in agreement.

"Oh, and of course –" the captain interjected quickly before anyone could drink. Spock tilted his head inquisitively as the group lapsed into silence once more. Pausing for a dramatic effect, Jim grinned as he glanced towards the doctor. "HERE'S TO BONES TURNING THIRTY TWO!"

Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Scotty broke out into laughter as they glanced across at the doctor. Spock, on the other hand, simply raised his already piqued eyebrow higher.

Downing the Bourbon quickly, Jim stifled a laugh as Bones' face literally began to glow. Seething in his seat, the doctor shook his head slowly, his hand bringing his own Bourbon stiffly to his lips. "Thank you… Jim," Bones muttered through gritted teeth. Downing his own glass of alcohol, Bones sighed loudly as he relaxed further in his seat.

"Doctor, forgive me but I did not realise that you had celebrated the anniversary of your birth," Spock said coolly as he reached for his own drink, his eyes narrowing as he took a long sip.

"Otherwise known as a Birthday, Mister Spock" Jim interjected teasingly. Tilting his head to one side, Spock frowned.

"Yes, Spock," Bones groaned as he brought his hand to his head, allowing his fingers to run through his thick brown locks. "I spent it in Georgia. And besides –" The doctor rounded on Jim. "– a little 'birdy' tells me that the captain isn't as far off thirty as he likes to make out," Bones added, his voice rising slightly to compensate for the loud pounding music.

Rolling his eyes, Kirk watched as Chekov – the youngest member of their team – began to laugh hysterically, seemingly over nothing before dipping his head as he returned to his drink solemnly. Turning to the young ensign, Sulu placed a hand on the younger man's back, his eyebrow quirked.

"I remember when I was your age, laddie," Scotty grumbled as he picked up his own glass. Bones glanced across to the engineer who was looking at him deeply. "They were the good old days," Scotty sighed deeply and, taking a large swig of his Romulan Brandy, the Scotsman hiccupped.

Sensing the lull in the conversation, Jim ceased idly tracing the lines on his palms. "Next round's on me," he announced as he glanced towards Spock. At that notion, the bridge crew seemed to relish the idea that Jim was willing to buy them all drinks for once. Not a single one of the members surrounding the table hesitated in issuing their orders for the captain. 'Well,' Jim thought. 'Nearly all of them'.

"What will it be, Spock?" Jim questioned as he noted the lack of an order from the Vulcan,

"Captain, I have no desire to –"

"Come on, Spock!" Jim whined as he glanced at Uhura for help. Nudging the Vulcan, the woman smiled sweetly.

"Alcohol has a different effect on Vulcans, captain," Spock explained as he locked eyes with Jim. "It removes logic, therefore it is, in itself, illogical"

"Today doesn't require logic, Spock!" Jim stared back as he continued regardless. "It's a special occasion! Surely you can make an acceptance!"

Spock paused as silence filled the group, only the loud dance music working to remove any awkwardness between them. Tilting his head, Jim waited as the Vulcan opened his mouth before closing it quickly.

"A Terran Brandy should suffice, captain," Spock replied eventually, pushing his empty glass into the middle of the table as he spoke.

"Jim," Kirk corrected with an appreciative smile. "It's Jim, Spock."

Spock paused for a moment before nodding slowly, his attention returning to Uhura as she proceeded to whisper something into his ear. Turning to the rest of his crew, the captain continued to check their orders, his hand clenched tightly around the bar's menu.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long night," Bones murmured to himself, as he watched Kirk finally jump to his feet and wander towards the bar, the small shimmering menu of drinks still clasped in his hand.

**_O-=_**

James leaned across the table as he brought his pointed finger up. He was making a point. Or trying to make a point, if only he could remember what it was that he had been saying. "Um…" Jim mumbled as he looked down at the table. Before them were a series of shot glasses arranged in a circle. Tilting his head, the captain looked at the table's occupants. Spock, Uhura, Scotty and Bones all sat around the table, their eyes locked on him as they waited expectantly. Turning to the side, Jim spotted Sulu and Chekov by the bar, the younger man leaning against the pilot for support.

"Jim?" Bones questioned, his head pressed into his hands. "Jim!"

Turning back, James Kirk smirked as he looked down at the shots once more. Faintly, his thoughts returned to him. "I propose… a drinking game –" Jim paused as he swallowed past the dry lump in his throat. Faintly, he registered a waitress wandering up beside him, her arms stretching past as she leant forwards to gather up the assortment of empty glasses on their table. "Every time Bones says… uh… 'Goddammit!'… uh… you have to drink," the captain proceeded to slur.

"God–" Bones mentally kicked himself as Jim quirked his brow and grinned. "–dammit man, you're more slaughtered than a lamb at a butcher's!"

Reaching outwards, Jim nimbly took up a shot, his head tilting back as he threw it down his throat. Gasping, the captain shook his head in disgust. Scotty chuckled and reached outwards too, his own face screwing up as he tossed the cheap alcohol down his throat. Watching with an amused smile, Uhura took another long sip from her own drink before setting it down on the table gently.

"Perhaps we should call it a night," she proposed, glancing at Spock for support. The Vulcan tilted his head. "It's already been longer than originally planned," she continued.

"Lieutenant Uhura is right, captain," Spock agreed as he brushed down his jumper. "It is the most logical decision, especially considering the fact that we are expected to report to our posts in five point three hours time."

"Spock hasn't had enough to drink," Jim murmured as he noted the quirk in the Vulcan's eyebrow. "And besides, it's still early!" Jim pouted slightly as he turned to Bones. The doctor simply raised his eyebrows, a large frown on his already frustrated features. Scotty nudged the doctor in the side, his eyes drifting between Bones and the shots lined on the table.

Bones opened his mouth to retaliate. However, he was cut off as a large shout erupted from the bar. Spinning on his heels, Jim leapt from his seat, his eyes locking on Chekov and Sulu as he identified the two Starfleet officers immediately. Six large burly men had surrounded them; one of them even appeared to have a particularly good grip on his ensign's neck. Sobering up as much as he could, the captain strode – or rather stumbled – to the bar as quickly as possible.

"Sorry to interrupt, fellas, but –" Jim swallowed hard as he locked eyes with the blurry figures. "– I don't think you want to do that." Glaring, the captain gestured to the largest of the men, who had a strong grip around Chekov's throat.

Gasping, Chekov glanced with tear-filled eyes towards his captain., "Kept–" Pavel was cut off as the man before them tightened his grip around the ensign's throat menacingly. Flinching, Hiraku Sulu tightened his hands into fists.

"Who are you –" the large drunken brute slurred. "– to tell me what to do?!" Pavel gasped again as he clawed at the hands wrapped around his throat in a vain attempt to alleviate the pressure.

"My name is Captain James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise," Jim growled deeply as he took a step forwards towards the larger brute, slowly a dark façade filled the captains drunken features, "Now if I were you, I'd let go of my ensign – now – before I do something both of us will regret!"

The men seemed to mutter something between themselves, their eyes fixed on the blond who stood defiant before them. Eventually, after a few moments of silence, the larger brute released his hold on Chekov. Gasping, the youngest of them collapsed on the ground in a heap, his arms wrapped around his neck as he struggled to breathe. Rushing forwards, Sulu collapsed beside the younger ensign, his arm wrapped around Pavel's waist as he pulled him to his feet.

Looking down at the brutes' clenched fists, Jim remained standing as he allowed Sulu to manoeuvre Chekov until they were standing behind him. "Sulu," Kirk began, his voice commanding and authorative. "Take Chekov back to the table, gather everyone up, and wait for me outside the bar," he finished with a slur.

"But captain – " Sulu began. Jim shook his head as he cut the pilot off.

"Just go…" Jim paused. "Don't make me order you."

Nodding unwillingly, Sulu helped Chekov hobble away, his hands clasped tightly around the younger man in his arms. Despite his two officers wandering away, Kirk could still identify a blur of a figure standing beside him in his peripheral vision. Risking a glance away from the men before him, Kirk felt a small smile grace his features as he identified the blur.

"Who's that?!" another one of the brutes growled as he stepped forwards beside his leader. Jim felt the figure stiffen beside him.

"Commander Spock," the Vulcan uttered with precision. Tilting his head, Spock examined the leader of the men before him. "And to who are we speaking?"

Throughout the exchange, Jim had noticed that the eyes of the leader had remained fixed on him the entire time. Staring back with an equal amount of malice, Jim watched as the ringleader in question tilted his head to the side in an inquisitive nature. "Name's Greg," he grunted as he took a large step closer. "I know you. I don't forget a face."

"How could anyone forget a face like mine?" Jim taunted back teasingly as he tilted it to the side, "It's probably the best looking you've seen all year." Greg remained silent as he continued to stare at Jim.

It was in those silent moments that the captain suddenly frowned. The face he had been staring at for the past few minutes had begun to ring warning bells in his head. Then, as though emerging from water, a barrage of images flooded his mind.

_Frank had returned home one night stumbling through the door in a drunken haze. With him, he dragged another man, a stranger who was particularly large. After discovering Kirk had been watching, Frank had grabbed him by the neck and dragged him into the next room, forcing him to the ground while he shouted and kicked his narrow frame. The whole time, the stranger had remained silent, only a simple sadistic smile slowly spreading across his face as he watched. It turned out that the only reason he had visited was because he had needed a punching bag for the night…_

Kirk's breathe froze in his lungs as he struggled to force his way through the torment. Muscles seizing up, Jim couldn't help but watch as the same eyes which had haunted him that night raked over him now.

"Captain?" Spock asked loudly. Cursing inwardly, Kirk pushed the dark thoughts away as he squared his shoulders, raising his chin as he stared back at the face of a coward. 'Greg' still had a face as hard as stone, although now his skin was dry and hard, and his yellowing teeth stuck out at sickening angles and pressed against his cracked lips.

"I suggest you leave," Kirk slurred slightly again, the room still spinning slowly.

"James Kirk… Where have I heard that before?" Greg paused, frowning as he pondered the name. His friends looked confused as they stared at the captain before them.

Suddenly, a large smile filled Greg's face, his yellowing teeth once again making an appearance. "Hello, Jimbo."

Sensing that things were taking a sharp turn for the worse, Kirk glanced across towards the booth where his crew had been sitting, relief washing over him as he noted that the booth was empty. However, his reveries were cut short as a rough hand clamped around his throat, the callous skin scratching his neck as he was pulled off his feet.

Stirring, Spock made a move forwards as his own pale hand locked onto the one squeezing Jim's neck. "I believe it would be wise if you – " Spock began. However, the Vulcan was cut off as his arms were instantly restrained by the other men. Being pulled backwards, Spock lashed around as he struggled against the large arms holding him back.

"Remember me?" Greg hissed.

"I have no idea who you are–" Jim lied as he spat through his teeth. Flinching away from the saliva, Greg smirked as he tightened his grip around Jim's throat in response.

"Then let me help you remember," Greg smirked as he slammed Jim up against the wall, tightening his hold on the captain's neck as he began to struggle for breath. "You were the rat who got me wound up in prison!" Greg's grip tightened as he watched Jim's face turn a bright red. "Does Frank know you're here again?"

"I think you deserved it," Jim spluttered suddenly. Greg's eyebrows rose fractionally as he nodded triumphantly. Jim didn't bother to acknowledge this, instead choosing to focus on the fact that the room was really beginning to spin. "I wouldn't say that prison deserved you though."

Continuing to struggle, Spock kept his worried eyes locked on his captain. Deciding that now was his time to interrupt, the Vulcan cleared his throat.

"Sir, assault of senior Starfleet officers is against – " Spock stated firmly, although he found himself silenced as a rough hand slapped him across his face. The bar lapsed into silence, the dance music ceasing as everyone watched the scene unfolding before them– hands tightening around their drinks expectantly.

"Starfleet won't help you now –" one of the brutes spat venomously.

Jim dragged his eyes back to Greg as the larger man tightened his grip around his neck. Gasping, Jim continued to claw at the hand, desperate for air, until his throat was suddenly released. Falling hard to the floor, Jim's head cracked against the side of the bar, his ears ringing as he turned his head to the side just in time to see Greg lean down to leer in his face. "Just like old times, eh, Jimbo?"

Groaning in defiance, Jim attempted to raise himself from the ground on trembling arms. As he did so, a heavy booted foot smashed into his side. Gasping, the captain collapsed back onto the ground, curling up into a ball as the man before him continued to kick his abdomen. Clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Jim fought to ignore the pain and instead focus on regaining his strength.

"THIS IS FOR RATTING ME OUT!" Greg roared, his kicks increasing in strength as his friends began to laugh loudly.

Faintly, Jim could have sworn he heard Spock shout his name and, eyes opening, the captain bit his lip hard. Blood slowly trickled into his mouth as he kept his watering eyes locked on the Vulcan. Struggling, Spock continued to lash around within the confines of the surrounding men's arms, although it proved to be in vain as his actions earned himself a punch across the face.

Suddenly one of the men holding Spock cried out, a shower of glass falling to the floor as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Falling to the ground, the brute released his grip on Spock and, spinning on his heel, the Vulcan turned around to the final man restraining him, his hands tightening around his neck as he squeezed down hard on the nerve. '_The Vulcan nerve pinch_' Jim mused to himself, '_ouch_'.

To the captain's relief, Greg promptly stopped kicking him as he turned to face his new challengers. Feeling air finally fill his lungs once more, Kirk sighed as he allowed his eyes to focus on the three blurred figures before him. Ignoring the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, Jim fought to supress a deeply relieved laugh. Before him stood Spock, Scotty and Bones. The latter of the three stood with a smashed bottle in his hand, its jagged edge pointed menacingly towards Greg.

Silence hung in the air as Greg stood his ground before the three men. "And who do we have here?" Greg asked with a small smile, his three remaining friends cracking their knuckles in preparation for the oncoming fight.

The three Starfleet officers remained silent as they stood before the brutes. Glancing towards Bones, Jim was surprised when he made eye contact with the doctor, their glassy surface filled with a concern that Jim hadn't seen before. Forcing a wilful smile onto his face, Jim turned his attention back to regaining his strength. Closing his eyes tightly, the captain pushed away the pain, his fisted hands slipping below his torso as he slowly prepared to push himself upwards.

"Silent bunch you are, aren't you?" Greg smirked as he took a step closer to Bones. "Don't worry. I can make you talk." McCoy held the smashed bottle tighter in his hands, his eyes narrowing as he felt Scotty freeze up beside him.

Glancing to the side, Kirk filtered out their conversation as he spotted a potential weapon. Checking that their attention wasn't on him, the captain reached out with his bloodied hand for the large wine bottle which rested abandoned on a table beside him. Grasping it tightly, Jim glanced to the side. They were still talking… stalling. Smirking, the captain closed his eyes as he gathered all of the energy that he could muster.

In a flurry of movement, Kirk pushed himself to his feet, only as he did, the room instantly spun. Ignoring the movement of the world beneath him, Jim swung the bottle he had grabbed wide, it's fragile shell colliding with the back of Greg's head. With a loud cry, the man fell to the floor writhing in pain, his hands clasping around his ears as blood seeped through his fingers. Meanwhile, unable to stop his momentum, Jim continued towards Bones.

"JIM!" Bones cried as the captain ran straight into the doctor. Pushing his head into Leonard's neck, Jim allowed his eyes to close as the world blurred around him. The warm sensation of Bones's arms wrapping around him as the pair fell onto the ground was a welcome one. Around them, Spock and Scotty moved forwards to tackle the remaining brutes, clearly unfazed by the commotion occurring behind them.

"Bones," Jim mumbled sleepily as he felt a warm sticky substance slip down the side of his face. Opening his eyes, Jim smirked as Leonard's frustrated face moved into view over him. "Thanks for being a cushion…"

The doctor scoffed loudly as his hands began to move over Jim's torso, applying pressure here and there. "Dammit man, you're not a bowling ball! Why'd you pummel into me like I was a pin?!"

Rolling his tired eyes, Jim ignored the comment. "How's Chekov?" Bones sighed loudly as, around them, Spock and Scotty continued to fight the remaining men, shouts and cries erupting as they gradually disposed of them.

"He's fine, Jim. Uhura and Sulu are looking after the kid outside now," Bones reassured Kirk exasperatedly. Content with his friend's chest, the doctor reluctantly began to run his fingers through the captain's hair, his eyes searching for injuries. "Shit, kid, I leave you for three minutes and you get yourself a concussion!"

Smirking, Jim felt tiredness overwhelm him. He was about to make another jest at Bones when, suddenly, Spock appeared above him. "We must leave," the Vulcan stressed, urgency tinged in his monotonous voice. Ignoring the sense of impending danger, Kirk could finally assess his first officer's injuries. Spock's right eye was tinged green and blue from a well-aimed punch, its surrounding socket swollen from the impact. That seemed to be it though. Spock had escaped relatively unscathed.

"Okay," Bones murmured as he looked back down at Jim who, in return, was staring up at the ceiling pensively. "Jim, do you think you can move?"

With a reply on the tip of his tongue, Jim fought to mutter them, his consciousness beginning to slip. Whether it was the alcohol or the concussion, Kirk was finding himself rapidly losing the energy to stay awake.

"We need to leave now, doctor, should the men regain consciousness…" Spock trailed off, as he moved slightly closer to Jim. "I shall carry the captain if necessary."

"That's all great but where exactly are we gonna go, laddie?" Scotty interjected as he appeared in Kirk's peripheral vision. "It's not like we can just pop into the nearest Starfleet HQ!" Noting the panicked tone in his crewman's voice, Kirk managed a half-hearted cough as he captured the attention of Bones once again.

"What is it, Jim?" Bones asked inquisitively.

Gesturing towards his jeans' pockets, Jim shifted onto his side, allowing Leonard to reach into them. Doing so, Bones pulled free a set of keys, their coppery surface shimmering in the dull light of the advertising boards.

Realising that his job was done and that his crew were safe at last, Jim finally allowed his eyes to begin to slip shut. Sometimes the best thing to do was to just sleep and, considering how much the room was spinning and how badly his head was pounding, it seemed to be the best course of action at the time. He knew deep down that Bones wouldn't like it. Hell, the man would hate it but, with eyes locked on the ceiling fan which had begun to spin gradually above him once more, Kirk didn't give a damn.

"Jim?"

With a final sigh, Jim Kirk closed his eyes.

**_O-=_**

_"I wanted you to know why I couldn't let you die… why I went back for you…"_

_Breath quickening, chest tightening, heart failing._

_"Because you are my friend."_

_He knew. _

Jim gasped as his arms flailed out, his eyes flying wide as his head spun in disagreement at the sudden movement. Bringing his hand to his head, the captain cursed inwardly as he slowly pressed down on his temple. "Goddammit!" Jim cursed as he used his friend's favourite term.

"Congratulations," Bones muttered sarcastically. Jim blinked as he glanced to his right, his eyes narrowing on the doctor.

"What did you do to me, Bones?" Kirk groaned as he looked around at his surroundings once more. "I feel like shit!" The room they were in seemed familiar to the captain, from the dull grey walls lined with books to the large black sofa he was currently perched on. Jim couldn't help but feel as if he had been here before.

"Well," Bones began as he bit his lip. Drawn from his reverie, Jim pushed himself up straighter on the leather sofa he had been lying on, the material sticking to his sweaty skin. Suddenly, however, Bones slapped a hand across Kirk's cheek, his eyes narrowing darkly.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Jim exclaimed as he clutched his cheek in an indignant manner.

"That was for falling asleep," Bones informed him as he got up from the sofa. "How many times do I have to stress this?! Sleeping is the last thing you do when you have a concussion!"

Sensing the worry and relief which laced his friend's tone, Jim sighed as pushed himself up from the sofa gradually. Pressing his toes into the soft carpet which covered the floor, Jim closed his eyes as he sighed heavily, fighting past the pain. Quite suddenly, something clicked.

They were in his living room.

Opening his eyes once more, Jim was surprised to notice that Spock had also appeared. "Um… Bones, why are we in my flat?"

"You gave us the keys, Jim" Bones noted as he turned back to the younger man before him, his eyebrow rising inquisitively. "Don't you remember?" Looking around his living room slowly, Jim noticed the room had been set up with a series of other beds on the floor. The table which had once been in the centre of the room had been moved off to the side, its surface now hosting a variety of medical equipment which undoubtedly belonged to Bones.

After a few moments of silence, Kirk focused once more, his eyes onto the concerned and somewhat panicked face of Bones. Smirking, the captain raised his hand, waving the unvoiced worry off calmly. "I remember, Bones."

"Good," Bones murmured as he glanced between Spock and Jim once again. Reaching out, the doctor preceded to hand Jim a dampened cloth. "Look, I've got to leave you two alone for a minute. It's time for me to check on the kid. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Just clean your faces and I'll be back soon," Bones ordered rather hesitantly. Slowly, the doctor turned and marched from the living room, a hypo and tricorder clasped in his hands.

_'Faces?'_ Jim questioned inwardly as he looked down at the cloth held between his fingers in confusion. Silence fell over Jim and Spock as the Vulcan slowly approached, his eyes locked on his captain's. "Captain." Looking up, Jim's eyes widened slightly. '_Ah, faces_.'

"Mister Spock," Jim greeted as he imitated the commander's formal tone. "It's Jim, remember? We're not on duty for another few hours yet, Spock."

"I'm sorry, Jim." Slowly, Spock moved closer to Kirk, his eyes looking down at the younger man as he assessed him slowly. Meanwhile, Jim did the same. Immediately, Kirk noted that the Vulcan clutched a similar compress between his hands. It's surface was already stained with a slight green tinge from the blood which remained dried around Spock's tight lips. "I am pleased to see that you are well."

"And I you." Jim returned the pleasantries as he watched Spock a moment longer.

"Come on then. Sit down, Spock, and spit it out," Jim groaned as he cleared the seat beside him. Looking slightly taken aback, the Vulcan slowly lowered himself stiffly beside the captain, the compress clutched between his clasped hands.

"Sir, forgive me, but the complexity of human terms often confuse me. I can assure you that I am not digesting anything which may –"

"Speak your mind, Spock. That's what it means," Jim explained as he relaxed back in the chair, the exhaustion from the night before still subduing his usual cocky manner. Silence fell once more, the Vulcan's eyes shifting around the room before finally settling back on Kirk.

"Captain, may I ask you… a personal query?" Spock asked cautiously, his eyes purposefully emotionless as they locked on his captain's. Sitting up straighter with a bemused expression on his face, Jim nodded once, his hands moving to press the damp compress against his nose.

"Only if you start calling me, Jim, though," Kirk laughed as he slapped the Vulcan's arm lightly. "Go ahead, Spock."

"One of the strangers in the bar believed he knew you. I have been contemplating how you could have a relationship with this man. They also mentioned a name which –" Spock paused as he noted his captain's face. The amusement which had filled Jim's face had faded now, leaving an empty shell behind as Jim seemed to withdraw into himself.

"Frank," Jim stated calmly as he slowly wiped away the blood from his nose, an injury he hadn't realised he had received. Spock nodded once as he looked down at his own bloodied compress in what appeared to be contemplation.

"Yes, capt– Jim."

"Oh… and I wouldn't say I had a relationship with Greg. He was more of an ugly acquaintance from back when I was younger," Jim explained as he finished wiping his face and moved to press the cold compress against his eye. Raising an eyebrow inquisitively, Spock pursed his lips, one of the few human mannerisms he used.

"May I enquire further, Jim?" Spock pushed slightly, his eyes still on his captain's. "Who is Frank?"

"My stepfather," Jim paused, his eyes narrowing as he slowly brought the compress away from his face.

"Forgive me, captain, but I was not aware you had a member of fa–"

"He's not family, Spock," Jim said sharply, his tone cold as he sighed again. "He will never come close to that."

Spock remained silent as he watched Jim drop his head into his hands and begin to run his fingers through his short blond hair as he tenderly rubbed at the sore skin around his head wound. In those moments, the Vulcan realised there was much more to his captain's childhood than Kirk was willing to tell. He had heard Nyota speak of her family before – although Uhura was a well composed human – and he had found that she only elicited an emotional response similar to Jim's when something 'traumatic' had occurred.

"Captain –"

"Spock," Jim turned back to the Vulcan, their eyes locking. Unlike usual, Jim's eyes were filled with emotion, their surfaces shining with the stories of an eventful past. "One day… one day, I will tell you everything about my past…" Jim paused as he sighed deeply. He was going to have to blame his honesty or the alcohol still in his system. "– and trust me, there is a lot to know… but for now, let's just accept what happened as a… oh, I don't know… a drunken incident, okay?"

Spock paused, slightly struck by the captain's small outburst. The Vulcan was almost tempted to press onwards regardless. However, the desperation which had coloured Kirk's tone towards the end left the Vulcan in silence. Slowly, Spock nodded because he had every confidence that his captain would keep his word. "Of course. Thank you, Jim."

"For what?" Jim asked, his normal façade returning as he once again continued to wipe away the blood from his swollen face.

"For being a –" Spock paused as he considered the word he wanted to use. "– friend."

Jim opened his mouth to retaliate with a smart-ass remark to hide how touched he was when the door to the room flew open and the bridge crew entered. Chekov lead the crew at the front, brandishing an old-fashioned camera that he had found in Kirk's flat. Behind him, a grinning Scotty, Uhura and Sulu also wandered in, dragging a begrudging Bones along behind them.

"GROUP PICTURE!" Chekov exclaimed as he held the camera high. Raising an eyebrow, Spock glanced between the young ensign and his captain.

"Chekov," Bones tried to speak. "You're still –"

"Come on – it'll be nice!" Uhura whined slightly as Bones conceded defeat, moving with the others over to the sofa. Nodding, Chekov began to set the camera up on the other side of the room, adjusting the dials on the camera so that it was positioned perfectly. "You'll remember tonight better this way."

"I think this night was pretty memorable anyway," Bones groaned as Scotty pushed him down onto the sofa on the other side of Jim.

"Although I believe a picture to be unnecessary…" Spock glanced between the crew before resting back into his usual tight posture. "I shall contribute"

"Wow Spock" Jim smirked sarcastically, "You… have your picture taken?"

"If it will raise the morale of the crew captain, I would be neglecting one of my duties not to" Spock recited as Uhura sat down beside the Vulcan.

Jim shrugged as he grinned widely, the crew fully assembled around him, with Chekov being the last one to stumble over as they all posed for the picture. "It's all ready" Chekov guttered as collapsed on the floor beside Sulu.

"CHEESE!"

**_0-=_**

The following day, Jim walked into his quarters and sighed. He was back aboard his ship. Striding into the room, the captain threw off his gold command shirt and stretched, a yawn escaping him. It has been a good end to their first day. They were already warping into uncharted space and Carol Marcus had decided to join their crew.

Kirk caught sight of his bruised face in a nearby mirror, his eyes lingering on the black and blue marks for a few moments before he turned, his head tilted to one side as he spotted a mysterious parcel on his desk. Stepping forwards, the captain picked up a small label which was positioned on the front. It was blank.

Frowning as he picked the small parcel up, Jim began to rip away the brown paper which covered the box, his eyes narrowing as it revealed a small cardboard box. Hesitantly, Jim continued pulling apart the tape which held it together. Kirk looked on with anticipation as he proceeded to open the cardboard lid and peer into the small package.

Nothing could ever replicate the grin which filled Jim's face in that moment.

Reaching into the box, the captain pulled out a large silver frame, the glass around it shimmering as he brought his gift close and peered at the picture. Laughing aloud, the captain placed the picture down as he grasped at his ribs, still sore from the night before. Inside the frame was the image Chekov had taken from their last night on Earth.

In the centre of the image sat Kirk, his face covered in speckles of blood as he grinned his classic grin. To his left sat Bones, a large scowl on the doctor's face as he looked down on a giggling Chekov, facepalming Sulu and drinking Scotty. To his right sat Spock, his face as stoic as ever while Uhura sat beside him, a lovely smile filled on her face as she rested his head on the Vulcan's shoulder.

Nodding slowly, Jim made a mental note to thank whoever had done this at a later date. Carrying the frame, the captain moved it over to a small shelf in the corner of his quarters. Placing it down beside a couple of his old books, Jim grinned to himself as he climbed into his bed.

He wasn't just their captain after all. He was their friend.

* * *

**Next time in Exit Wounds**

**2- The doomed ship- **_Sometimes Sacrifices need to be made, no matter the cost._


	2. 2- The doomed ship

**Exit Wounds**

**2- The doomed ship****-** _Sometimes sacrifices have to be made._

_A quick thanks to the amazing Katy A, EnderWx for reading through my work and helping me make corrections! _

* * *

**The Doomed Ship**

Kirk wandered slowly through the corridors of the Enterprise, looking sideways as he conversed with his second in command and the CMO of _his_ ship. Bringing his hand up, the captain ran his fingers through his blond hair, pulling at the knots as he pondered over their latest mission details.

As Spock was currently monotonously announcing, Uhura had contacted only minutes earlier, interrupting their meal in the mess to inform them of a distress signal originating from a nearby dilithium crystal cargo ship. Supposedly the ship was being attacked by an unknown enemy, the signal describing its attackers as dark shadows which clung to the walls and moved as silently as space itself.

With their current position being on the edge of the neutral zone, Kirk was easily assuming the worst case scenario.

"Captain?" Spock questioned with concern. Recalling his thoughts, Kirk pulled himself out of his reverie. "You seem troubled. Is all well?"

Turning to face his two closest friends, Kirk pulled on his infamous grin as he nodded slowly. "I'm fine, Mr Spock. Don't go saying things like that either - otherwise you'll get Bones panicking over nothing," Jim finished, with a cocky glance at the CMO.

"With your medical record?" Bones paused as he stuck his tongue out, rolling his eyes. "I don't know when I'm not worrying over your wellbeing, _kid!_" Kirk seemed to ponder on this slightly before shrugging it off with a smirk.

Since the radiation incident, his relationship with his two friends - no… with the whole crew had changed completely. He was their leader. People no longer followed him out of obligation but out of respect and trust. Kirk was happy with this 'ideology'.

However, it all changed after the events at the dive bar. Because, as well as being their captain, he was their friend. He was the captain who had walked into oblivion and into the arms of death for his crew. But of course Kirk had - thanks to Bones - been revived and, to the relief of those around him, he hadn't turned into some despotic villain in the process.

The atmosphere had changed though. Now there was a sense of protection constantly lingering in the air. It was comforting to know but, when Jim was meant to be the one protecting others, it just left him feeling weak, puny and, in some cases, even vulnerable.

Clearing his throat, Kirk turned and continued walking towards the bridge once more, his concerns melting away as he focused on the mission at hand. "Ignore him, Spock. The man is just a little cranky that he didn't get to finish his food –" Kirk glanced back at the CMO in time to register an exasperated sigh in response. Deciding to move the conversation on, the captain smoothed down his uniform. "Could the cargo ship be infested with ghosts?" Kirk suggested, his two friends wandering close behind him.

"I don't believe the term 'ghosts' is an accur–"

"Dark shadows which stick to the walls?" Kirk repeated as he cut across Spock. Glancing back over his shoulder, the blond raised an eyebrow. "Sure sounds like 'ghosts' to me."

Kirk came to a stop beside the turbolift, its doors sliding open as he and his two friends walked inside. Pressing the button for the bridge, the doors to the lift slowly slid closed and, as the lift whirred to life, Jim leant back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, the bright lights causing his golden shirt to shimmer with his movements.

"Ghosts in space?" McCoy asked sceptically as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Sounds like someone's been on the space dust again," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Staring at the lift doors, Kirk simply smiled.

"I don't know – I have a bad feeling about this –" Bones muttered again through the silence, rubbing his chin as he thought deeply. "Something isn't right –"

"You imply that you have a sixth sense in regard to this mission, Doctor –" Spock noted, raising his eyebrow at Bones. Leonard simply rolled his eyes as he turned towards Jim who was rocking on the balls of his feet.

"You could say I have a sixth sense when it comes to _him_!" Bones looked pointedly at the back of Kirk's head, causing Spock's already quirked eyebrow to rise higher. "When Jim Kirk is around, nothing ever goes to plan –"

"When has that _ever_ been true?!" Kirk exclaimed.

"I think _that _night – you know, the one at the bar for shore leave? That's a good enough example! Who could forget?!" Bones paused, a sarcastic grin filling his face. "Oh wait – you could!"

Kirk tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as he smirked his trademark grin. Slowly, the turbo lift began to lose its momentum and, stepping forwards, the captain began smoothing off his uniform as he rolled his shoulders, readying himself for the unexpected.

"Oh god," Bones grumbled to himself. "I know _that_ face – whatever half-baked plan you're thinking up, kid, I want no part in it –"

With his trademark grin still plastered on his face, the turbolift came to a stop and the doors to the bridge slid open. "Sure, Bones," Kirk answered sarcastically before marching out. Nodding to his bridge crew, the captain strode towards the chair.

"Keptin on ze bridge!" Chekov announced loudly, causing the grin on Kirk's face to grow in size. Reaching his chair, Kirk stood in his usual position just in front of it, with Spock and McCoy flanking him.

"Situation, Mr Sulu?" Kirk questioned. His tone was full of authority as he stared at the information filling the viewing screen in front of him. At his console, Chekov's hands sprawled across the controls in front of him as he continued to tap away.

"We will be dropping out of warp in… five… four…" Sulu began to count down, people's heads spinning to face the main screen as the streak of stars began to slow, the ship's momentum reducing as they decreased in speed. "Two… One…"

The ship dropped from warp suddenly, turbulence striking it as Sulu began to hammer down on controls for thrusters to keep the ship steady. Narrowing his eyes at the screen, Kirk stepped forwards as he eyed the large nebula cloud which they had arrived in. The faint glow of lights originating from a cargo ship in the distance were just visible.

"Mr Chekov?" Jim questioned as he glanced at the younger officer to his right. Staring at his own monitor, the young seventeen year old frowned as he turned in his chair to face the captain.

"We appeaw to have awwived in a pawticulawly enewgized newbula cloud, keptin," Chekov declared, his wide eyes locked on Kirk's own.

"Thank you Mr Chekov," Kirk smiled.

Suddenly, a loud beeping began to ring through the bridge, originating from Spock's station. Glancing to the side, Jim watched as his first officer approached his station, its own screen lit up with various readings. "Mr Spock?"

"I'm sorry, Captain –" Spock paused as he sat down at his station, his eyes narrowing at the readings clearly on display. "My science team have just completed a scan of the ship and the results are most puzzling indeed. They show that there appears to be no life aboard the cargo ship at all, sir. Furthermore, the environment scans are showing that life support is offline, making the vessel extremely hostile."

"That's strange," Leonard muttered as he stood on the other side of Jim, the doctor's piercing eyes locked on the cargo ship which slowly drifted through space before them. "I'm no engineer but, for such a damaged cargo ship, it looks better than Kirk did after that trip to a bar full of farm boys."

Almost every person in the room turned to the doctor, their eyes wide with confusion as the doctor suddenly became self-conscious. Raising an eyebrow, Spock rose from his station, once again returning to his usual position beside the captain.

"Thank you, Bones, for your… contribution," Kirk mumbled as he allowed a small amused smile to fill his features. "But really, do you _have to_ keep bringing that up?"

"I must agree with Doctor McCoy," Spock voiced, interrupting Kirk's jest with the doctor. Glancing between the two officers, he continued. "How the ship sustained such serious damage while appearing physically pristine is indeed perplexing."

Kirk tilted his head to the side as he took into consideration what his first officer and CMO were saying. "Uhura, when was the distress signal first broadcast?"

"From what I can see, captain, the signal was first broadcast seven minutes ago and, since then, it has been on loop –" the lieutenant announced as she spun around from her station; her hand pressed against the hands free device looped around her ear.

"Something isn't right," Kirk muttered as he turned back to face the cargo ship. As it floated closer, more detail became apparent. It was lit with an eerie glow that made the hairs on the back of Jim's neck rise.

"Don't need to be a starship captain to figure that out, genius," Bones muttered under his breath. Glaring at Bones, Jim sighed as he brought his hand to his face, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as his raging mind began to formulate a plan.

"Captain," Uhura began, her voice filled with trepidation as she slowly walked towards the centre of the room, away from her station. She shared a glance with Spock and it seemed to comfort her as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "If the transmission was only broadcast seven minutes ago – and the cargo ship has gained such significant damage – then surely that means that whatever attacked them –"

"– must still be on the ship," Kirk finished as he dropped his hand from his face and stared at the ship on the screen. "Spock, you said that the environment scans showed no signs of life – correct?" Kirk paused as he pointed at the cargo ship. "Is it possible that the nebula cloud could be affecting our scans?"

"That is a logical assumption, captain," Spock began, his eyes passing from Uhura's to Jim's. "It is possible that the nebula cloud could be affecting our long range scans. However, the results should only be of increased interference."

"Are you saying… that whatever is on there," Bones began as he wandered closer to Jim. "- is still on there?"

"They could be blocking our scans…" Jim muttered as he ran his hand through his blond hair once again. Turning around to face his crew, the captain allowed his trademark grin to fill his features, the lights of the bridge highlighting the devious glint in his eyes. "Well, it seems there is only one way to find out what's going on over there –"

"Oh, sweet mother of –" Bones began to drawl. However, he was cut off as Kirk walked past him, his hands clamping on the doctor's shoulders as he laughed.

"Come on, Bones! It'll be fun!" Kirk exclaimed, his eyes locked on the doctor's as he passed the man, his expression expectant.

"It could easily be a trap, Jim!" Bones exclaimed as pointed viciously at the cargo ship. "I don't think that qualifies as 'fun'!"

"Captain if you are proposing to beam across to the vessel, I must object –" Spock opposed, crossing the bridge to stand between the two. "Regulation states –"

"_Ah_!" Kirk groaned as he spun on his heel and headed over to the turbolift. "You two are always killjoys –"

"I hate to agree with the green blooded hobgoblin but if it means keeping you from making a stupid decision –" Bones paused, his arms still raised in exasperation. Much of the crew were watching their interaction by now, their gazes switching between the ship on the main screen and then back to their captain.

Sighing, Kirk threw his hands up as he turned to the Vulcan at his side. "What would you propose to do then, Spock?"

"Captain, the most logical response would be to wait for a response to our hails," Spock announced, earning a small, gleeful smile from Bones as he also turned to face Jim. Seemingly agreeing, the captain nodded thoughtfully before spinning towards Uhura.

"Uhura, hail the ship."

Nodding, the lieutenant turned back to her station, her long slender fingers tapping away as she pressed her spare hand against the device in her ear. Waiting patiently, Jim watched as Uhura leant closer to her station, a puzzled look crossing her face. Bones shifted his weight from one foot to another as he sighed in frustration, obviously already seeing through his friend's plans.

"Lieutenant, any response to our hails?" Kirk questioned with a serious expression on his face, his feet sliding across the polished floor as he continued to back away towards the turbolift at the back of the room.

"No, sir, I am receiving nothing at all. Even the distress signal appears to have ceased –" Uhura announced as she spun around in her chair to face the captain.

"Keptin, ze ship is rapidly losing power!" Chekov quickly added as he glanced across at Kirk who was already positioned by the turbolift, his hands clasped behind his back.

"He's right," Sulu added. "They are already running on auxiliary."

Nodding in understanding and gratitude, Kirk turned slowly back to Bones and Spock who were already close to the lift as well, waiting expectantly. "Well, looks like I'm going," Kirk practically sang as the doors to the lift opened and he slipped inside once again.

"Jim, you can't be serious," Bones seethed as he stepped into the turbolift beside his closest friend, Spock close on his heels. "You could be walking into a trap –"

The doors to the turbolift slid shut gracefully as it whirred to life once again.

"The doctor's response is logical, captain –"

"Stop, Spock," Jim murmured as he brought a hand to his face, his eyes lingering on Bones through his fingers. "I appreciate your concern but –" Kirk paused as he lowered his hand, the large grin which had been plastered across his face faltering. It was as if the captain's façade had fallen away. He no longer needed to put on a 'brave face', not when he was with who he considered to be his closest friends.

"People's lives could be at risk on that ship and, if I can save even a fraction of them, I will! I'll be damned if I didn't do the best that I could to save them!" Kirk sighed as he glanced once again to Bones, his eyes gleaming in the light. With his smirk completely fading from his face, the captain placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It will be fine though… I promise."

Slowly, the turbolift slowed as it lost its momentum once more. "But, Jim, the scans showed that there were no signs of life – if the crew were on there –"

"The scans are being interfered with, Bones," Kirk repeated exasperatedly as the doors to the turbolift flew open. Striding out, the captain's step faltered as a yawn left him. Bones and Spock emerged from the turbolift and, gradually, the group made their way towards the Medbay as various ensigns rushed past as they completed the tasks they had been assigned. "We don't know what's interfering with communications so, for now, we must assume that there are survivors on the ship that need our help."

"I must agree with the captain, Doctor," Spock added, breaking his silence. The group paused as Kirk turned to face his first officer, a large gleaming grin on his face.

"Spock, are you agreeing with me?!" Kirk asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "You shouldn't have, buddy!" The captain proceeded to slap the Vulcan on the arm, causing Spock to flinch. Sighing, McCoy lead on towards Medbay, obviously recognising the route that Kirk was taking.

"However, despite agreeing with your reasoning, captain, I must object to your plans –" Spock pressed. Sighing, Kirk turned and followed Bones with Spock by his side, shoulder to shoulder. "Do you really believe it is wise for the captain to be attending this away mission? Regulation –" Blocking his second in command's disagreement out, Kirk nodded towards a passing young ensign, his eyes rolling in an overly dramatic way as the Vulcan continued to talk, much to the ensign's suppressed amusement.

"Bones!" Kirk exclaimed suddenly, cutting Spock off as he jogged to catch up with his CMO. Bones was now waiting outside the main entrance to Medbay, deep in conversation with a female ensign who Kirk hadn't met before. As he reached the doctor, Kirk nodded towards the young nurse. Her hair was cut into a short style with a longer dark fringe which hung across her face, highlighting her dark eyes in the bright white light.

"Hello." The captain prepared to introduce himself, partially distracted as he stretched out his hand to greet the nurse. "Captain James T –"

"_JIM_!" Bones exclaimed as he moved to his friend's side, gripping his elbow and pulling away his hand sharply. "What did I say?! My medical staff are off-limits!" the doctor added crossly, causing the young nurse to blush. Spock raised an eyebrow at the doctor's comments before allowing it to fall as his questioning reveries were interrupted.

"No worries, sir," the girl muttered as she hugged the clipboard in her arms tighter, concealing the notes which were scribbled down on the paper. "I'm sure I can handle myself against the infamous Captain James Kirk –"

"Infamous, eh?" Jim smirked as he winked at the frowning nurse who, in response, rolled her eyes at him. Bones nudged Jim's arm ever so slightly as if trying to rein the captain in, finally succeeding as Kirk shook his head and smiled warmly at the young girl. "Forgive me but I don't think we have met before…?"

"Katy," the girl replied hesitantly as she glanced down at her clipboard, the strands of hair from her fringe falling further across her face as she did so. "Nurse Katy. I was transferred here a few weeks ago, sir, for the five year mission."

"It's good to have you aboard the ship, nurse Katy." Kirk inclined his head as the young girl blushed faintly, her attention returning back to the doctor beside the captain. Bones nodded and, excusing herself, she hurried back off into Medbay, her clipboard still clutched tightly to her chest. Rolling his eyes, Bones gripped Kirk's arm again as he dragged the man gently into the room after her.

The Medbay was filled with various ensigns, many simply having routine check-ups and the fitness tests which Kirk despised so much. Hissing at the thought of being prodded and poked by Bones, the captain barely registered that they had arrived in Bones's office, secluded from the main bay.

"Bones, we are probably going to need you to come with us to –"

"No way, Jim!" Bones exclaimed wide eyed as he glanced between Spock and his captain. "You may be mad enough to go across to that floating death trap but I'm not! Goddamnit, man! I'm a doctor, not a crime scene investigator! And I suffer from aviophobia, goddamnit! Do you know what that means?! It's means the fear of dying in something that –"

"Alright!" Kirk raised his hands, his eyes glistening slightly as he twisted his lips into a pout, one remaining idea in his mind. "Fine, Bones, I can't force you to come. It's just… it would have been good to –" The captain paused as he bit his lip and sighed, adding dramatic effect.

"Fine… But can you at least make me up a kit to take aboard the ship then?" Kirk questioned, a fake waver in his voice which was only noticed by the doctor. "If you're not willing to come then I should at least take some of the basics to treat the injured… Oh, and make sure that you have some beds free in case I beam back with some patients…" Kirk stopped as he nodded to himself. That should do it.  
His hand fell on Leonard's shoulder and, for a moment, Bones could almost _feel_ the weight that Jim carried on his shoulders every day. The next moment, it was gone. Smiling sadly, Jim inclined his head as he turned back to his second in command.

"Spock, come with me." The blond turned to leave then, reaching out to push the office door open. Jim left slowly, still handing his head as Spock followed close behind.

Once they were clear of the office, the Vulcan deemed it wise to talk. "Captain, I noticed your distress at Dr McCoy's unwillingness to join us on this mission. Perhaps another medical officer may be willing to join in his place –"

Kirk waved his concerns aside as he grinned at his first officer. "No need, Spock. Bones will be joining us any second now –"

In his office, Bones simply sighed as he rubbed at his temples, Jim's words slowly sinking in. The doctor began to pace his room, the captain and his first officer slowly dwindling from sight as they left the sickbay. Eyes widening, the doctor shook his head frantically in defiance and, rushing to the doorway, Bones yelled: "DON'T DO THIS, JIM! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BLACKMAIL ME INTO –"

There was a moment of silence.

"– coming…" Bones finished lamely.

However, the doctor's shouting was wasted on Jim as he left Sickbay, the Vulcan close behind him as they merged into the mass of bodies moving down the corridor. Sighing in utter frustration, Bones grabbed the nearest medkit and medical tricorder from a sterilised nursing station, and marched towards the exit, intent on following his friend.

"Goddamnit, McCoy," he muttered to himself. "You're a doctor, not somebody's lapdog…"

**_ O-= _**

Captain Kirk stood alone inside the transporter room, his gaze locked at his reflection in the polished monitor screen of a nearby console. His bright blue eyes were hung with dark rings and the grey tint to his skin was only highlighted by the bright lights of the room he stood in.

To put it simply, he was exhausted and even that was an understatement.

The Enterprise's five year mission had begun when they left the space dock three weeks ago. He was enjoying it, sure, but ever since he had returned to the bridge, sleep had avoided him completely.

The moment he closed his eyes, he was lost in a dark oblivion filled with tumultuous emotions and memories from _that _day. The only thing that confused Kirk was that the sleepless nights had only started when the crew had met for the end of shore leave.

Bringing his hand through his ruffled hair, Jim began to examine his face further, the signs of wear and tear clearly evident on his distinctive features in the harsh light.

Naturally, the ever stubborn captain had refused to see Bones and confront him about his 'nightmares', instead assuming that they would begin to gradually fade overtime. He had been through worse, after all.

Shaking his head to pull himself away from his darkening reverie, the captain rolled his shoulders slowly. He was standing in one of the standard Starfleet environment suits, similar to the one he had worn when he had jumped onto the drilling platform above Vulcan.

_Vulcan…So many people had lost their lives that day… He had been too slow –_

Jim's thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the transporter room flew open. Spock, Bones and two security officers strode into the room, all wearing their own respective environment suits. Adorning his usual façade, Jim turned to face his officers, his arms spread wide in greeting.

"Bones, nice of you to join us," Jim joked casually as the doctor barged past the captain and headed towards the transporter platform. The two redshirts seemed to glance at each other hesitantly before wandering over at a slow pace, their helmets carried beneath their arms in the same way that the doctor was carrying his.

"Let's just get this over with –" Bones sighed in frustration as he fidgeted where he stood, his medical tricorder attached to his waist and a small medkit clutched in both hands. Smirking, Jim picked his own helmet up off the transporter controls, his gaze locking with Spock's as he nodded with a smile. The doors to the room opened again as Scotty ran into the room, his face red as he panted with exertion.

"Sorry, Cap – got 'ere as quickly as I could –" Scotty mumbled in his thick Scottish accent. Sliding into the chair in front of the controls, Scotty's apology was waved off as Kirk smiled fondly.

"No need to apologise, Mister Scott," Kirk said as he and Spock approached the transporter platform too. Positioning himself in the middle of his two friends, Kirk reached up, his hands sliding on his helmet as he clipped it into place around his neck. Feeling the hiss of the oxygen supply spreading across his skin, the captain glanced around at his team, nodding slowly as he noted that they were all prepared to beam.

"So, laddie, I'll beam you down now easily enough but getting ye back will be a wee bit tricky if the disruptions don't lessen," Scotty added quickly as he finished keying the information into the console.

"Noted. Thank you, Mister Scott. Energise," Kirk commanded, his vision blurring brightly as white lights began to encircle him. Slowly, the transporter room melted away as Jim's surroundings changed. The bright harsh lights of the room disappeared completely as they appeared in the centre of an abandoned hull. Fully re-energised, Kirk gasped as he realised that the vessel's artificial gravity systems were also down. Floating up, the captain threw out one hand, searching for something steady to hold onto while, with his free hand, he instinctively sought out Bones. Gripping the doctor's shoulder once he found him, Kirk supported the less-experienced man through the sudden change in environment.

"Woah!" Bones exclaimed as he collided with Jim and began to spin away. Fortunately, the captain's hand encircled his shoulder and Bones was able to grip onto Kirk for support. Glancing across at Spock and the ensigns, Kirk was pleased to note they were also hanging onto one of the cargo ship's walls, preventing themselves from losing control and drifting away.

"You alright, Bones?" Jim questioned as he slowly guided his friend to the wall so that the doctor could support himself. Gripping onto a wall panel, Bones nodded slowly, the medkit he had been carrying still tightly grasped beneath one arm.

"You mean… apart from struggling to keep down my breakfast in zero G?" Bones shook his head exasperatedly, sighing loudly through the suits' internal comm. "Perfect."

Kirk found himself smirking at the doctor's remark as he glanced across to his other officers. Jim noticed that Spock was also staring in his direction as he awaited his commands.

"Captain, I believe now would be the best time for us to activate our 'mag' boots," the Vulcan stated calmly. Nodding, Kirk signalled with his hand for the group to obey Spock's orders.

At that point, the whole away team reached down to the boots attached to their suits. On the side of the suit's boots was a small switch and, clicking it slowly, Kirk allowed himself to drift towards the ground as the metallic heels began to hum gently, shimmering in the dim light of the cargo ships hull.

Once his feet were firmly on the ground, Kirk reluctantly released his grip from the hull wall. Brushing off his suit slowly, the captain turned to look at the two ensigns.

"Scout ahead and secure the perimeter. Set phasers to stun," Kirk instructed. "We have reason to believe that whatever attacked this ship may still be present so watch each other's backs." Jim frowned before quickly adding: "And _don't_ stray too far." The captain reached out, patting one of the red suited ensigns on the shoulder. With a nod, the men ran off ahead, their phasers ready and raised, the ends glowing a soft blue in the dull light. Spock remained stoic as he turned around to face Jim, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Captain, perhaps it would be more suitable if the two ensigns stayed with us for the duration of this away mission," Spock suggested. Glancing across at the doctor, Spock stepped slightly closer to his captain. "They are the least experienced of the three of us on away missions; therefore, they may not be fully aware of the codes of conduct which need to be taken into account in this… unpredictable situation." Kirk seemed to consider this for a second, his eyes darting towards the two ensigns who were wandering off ahead before he looked back at his first officer.

"They'll be fine, Spock. I'm sure Ensign Lockery and Higgins can handle themselves. I ordered them not to wander too far off anyway," Kirk reasoned. The captain watched Spock raise another inquisitive eyebrow and noted McCoy frowning as he paused in his scanning of the surroundings to watch Jim apprehensively.

Uncertainty flashed across the captain's face as he stood under the weight of his two friends' gazes. After a moment, Jim sighed at the two senior officers' reactions and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! I'll call them back in a minute. At least allow them to scout out ahead first though." When both men continued to stare, Jim glowered. "Oh _boy,_ you two are annoying!"

"Captain, I believe neither McCoy nor I disagreed with your command," Spock stated simply as he walked further forwards. The first officer held a small tricorder in his hands and his dark eyes remained fixed on it as it began to register various readings from the environment. "Perhaps you should therefore conclude that it is in fact your _own_ consciousness that you consider to be 'annoying'," the Vulcan added as he slipped past his captain and continued to wander ahead.

Rolling his eyes at his first officer's response, Kirk allowed another sigh to pass his lips, a faint smile spreading across his features. "If you weren't a Vulcan, Spock, I'd have thought you cracked a joke then," Kirk muttered into his internal comm. The blond began to look around the interior of the hull they were in, taking in the metallic, dark grey walls around them, and the various logos and insignias of the Federation painted across them, marred with what appeared to be scorch marks from phaser fire.

"I am a Vulcan, Jim. Vulcan's do not 'crack jokes'," Spock informed the captain factually, pausing by some similar scorch marks on the hull. Spock's dark eyes narrowed as he also began to study it while Bones, on the other hand, skulked along behind the two of them, his own eyes fixed on the medical tricorder in his hands.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Do you read, over?" Kirk queried into his comm. As he walked, he reached out slowly and began to trace the markings left on the wall, his gloved fingers grazing softly over the darkened metal. Bones looked up from his tricorder, speeding up a little so that he was beside the captain.

"No answer?" Bones asked warily as he stowed his tricorder safely on his belt. Kirk tilted his head and sighed. Stepping away from the scorch marks, the captain tried one last time.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Do you copy, over?" Kirk repeated again, his tone still as calm as it had been previously. Unlike before, however, a soft static began to hiss through the communications system of his suit.

"Captain, do you –" Faintly, the captain picked up Sulu's voice through the thick static. "Captain –" The message faded into static once again and, growling in frustration, Kirk slapped the side of his helmet but to no avail. The message did not come through any clearer; instead it simply became heavy static.

"Stop it, Jim, before you give yourself a concussion," Bones drawled, his tone caring beneath his gruff exterior. Because – _honestly_? If anyone was going to receive an injury from such a menial action, it was Captain James T Kirk.

"Looks like we are going to be alone for a while," Jim announced rather reluctantly. Throwing his hands up, Bones sighed loudly as he turned away from the captain.

"Like we hadn't figured that out already," Bones muttered to himself, his arms tightening across his chest as he stood and began to sulk. Rolling his eyes at the CMO's actions, Kirk turned his attention back to the two security officers who had disappeared from sight up ahead.

"Ensigns?" Kirk stated into his comm. "Please return immediately."

"Captain," Spock interjected as he ceased examining the markings and strode over, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at his tricorder. "These readings suggest that the phaser markings on the walls were made recently."

"_Meaning_?" Bones growled as he glanced towards Spock. Inclining his head, the Vulcan seemed to consider the question for a few moments.

"_Meaning_ –" the Vulcan repeated, mimicking Bones' tone. "– that the chances of the perpetrator still being on board this ship is over a ninety eight point seven per cent."

"Well shit," Bones groaned.

Kirk nodded slowly as he digested the information, his eyes flickering between his two senior officers. "That doesn't change our mission. We've got to find the crew and get off this damn ship."

"I'd prefer to do the latter sooner rather than later," Bones grumbled as the three men stood in a circle.

As their conversation lapsed into silence, Jim took the moment to really pay attention to the small nuggets of information which slowly filtered across his visor. His suit's environment was being maintained well, oxygen levels high at eighty three per cent. "How are your suits holding up?" Jim questioned as he glanced across at Bones and Spock, their own visors glowing faintly with the information which filled them.

Bones seemed to look inwards before shrugging slowly. "Environment is being maintained and oxygen is at ninety two per cent," the doctor replied, still clasping the medkit tightly. Silently, the group made a non-verbal decision to wander in the general direction of the two ensigns but, as they rounded a corner, one of the younger crew members appeared, his arms flailing wide as he prevented himself from running into the wall. Heading straight towards them, the younger man – Ensign Higgins – clutched at a stitch in his side as he came to a stop before his commanding officers.

"Higgins?" Kirk asked incredulously, his eyes widening with alarm. "Where's Lockery? We need to stick together!"

"Captain," the ensign panted instead as he tried to catch his breath. "You may want to see this."

Extracting his phaser from its holster, the captain gestured for the man to lead them and, nodding, the ensign began to run back the way he had come, the captain, first officer and CMO close on his heels. As they moved, Kirk noted that the corridors of the ship appeared similar to the one they had beamed into which was to say that the walls were peppered heavily with scorch marks from phaser fire.

"Captain." Slowing, the ensign came to a stop beside a large set of double doors. "Lockery is just through here," Higgins finished. Nodding, the captain turned back to the double doors which remained firmly shut. The automatic system had obviously failed when the ship's power had been completely knocked out. Glancing between the door and his captain, the young man wrapped his fingers around the severely weakened metal, pulling it away and creating a small nook for the four of them to squeeze through.

Going first, Jim stepped through the ruined doors, his eyes instantly widening at the sight that awaited him. Gasping, the captain wandered forwards slowly.

Before him was what had once been the Mess room of the ship. Now it had become the floating graveyard for many of the crew. The long pristine white tables which had lined the room now drifted gracefully through the air, the chairs which had accompanied them resting on the ceiling of the hull. Hanging his head slightly, the captain released a deep sigh as his eyes reluctantly sought out his tricorder so that he could begin to scan the room.

Sometimes scenes like this… just brought back too many dark memories.

"My god," Bones whispered as he walked up beside Kirk, the doctor's own medical tricorder already poised in his hand. Spock arrived on the other side of the captain but stilled at the sight that he was met with.

All eyes were on the lifeless corpses which floated around them and, in a state of shock, Bones dropped his medkit and did nothing to prevent its departure as it began to float gently away from him through the cold, empty air.

"Ensign Higgins, may I enquire the whereabouts of Ensign Lockery?" Spock questioned, his dark eyes falling on the younger man. The captain remained staring down at his tricorder, his mind seemingly lost in his own memories as the young ensign walked ahead slowly.

"Lockery _was_ in here, sir," Higgins muttered, his eyes wide with panic. "I don't –"

"_Sorry_!" a voice suddenly exclaimed and, turning back the way they had come, the four men spotted the missing ensign squeezing through the nook. Spock's eyebrow rose.

"I apologise, sir," the ensign continued. "I thought I'd heard something." Returning to his colleague, Ensign Lockery straightened his back, Higgins mirroring the movement as the pair awaited further orders.

"Bones, gather as much information as you can," Jim muttered with a respectfully hushed tone, his tricorder slipping back onto his belt as he sighed softly. Keeping his phaser grasped in his spare hand, the captain turned to face the two ensigns. "Lockery and Higgins, stay with Bones and do whatever he says. Spock, you're with me," Kirk ordered, starting towards the door. The captain squeezed frantically through the small gap and back into the long corridor with his first officer close behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Kirk ran a hand over his helmet as he turned, his eyes locking on Spock's as the Vulcan also entered the corridor. "Captain?"

"Spock," Kirk began, his bright blue eyes dimming slightly as, shaking his head and straightening his back, the captain turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Earlier you said that whatever did this is still likely to be on the ship."

"Ninety seven point eight per cent," Spock recited again, his head tilting to the side inquisitively as he waited for Kirk to continue.

"Okay, first we need to work out how to restore communications to the Enterprise," Kirk announced, glancing around his surroundings as he spoke. The captain caught sight of the doctor raising his tricorder as he studied a woman's body closely and, prying his eyes away, Kirk focused on his commander. "The only way to do that is to locate and remove whatever is disrupting our communications since it's obviously not just the nebula cloud."

"My thoughts exactly, captain," Spock noted. "An instrument capable of disrupting communications would most likely be located on the cargo ship's bridge," he added precisely, his tone cool. "It is only logical." He paused, allowing Kirk time to process this. "Captain, if I may make a suggestion, perhaps it would be wise if I –"

"No, Spock," Jim cut across him as he flung his hands up. "You're not going alone. From now on, we stay together – one unit."

"Yes, captain." Spock nodded dutifully as he took a step away from the captain and, smiling, Jim reached out and cuffed the Vulcan's arm lightly. Spock glanced at where the captain had knocked his arm, his eyebrow rising inquisitively.

"I have never understood why humans choose to express emotional attachment through a violent action," Spock said, sounding as troubled as a Vulcan could, his tone reflecting that the thought had been on his mind for some time now. Jim's eyes widened as he laughed aloud.

"Spock, if you'd prefer me to hug you, you only had to ask!" Kirk teased and Spock opened his mouth to respond to the comment logically. However, their antics were suddenly interrupted as a panicked cry tore from what had once been the Mess hall.

"_JIM_!"

Spinning around immediately and racing forwards with Spock beside him, Jim's eyes widened as Bones' panicked cry bounced around the metal hull interior like a nightmarish record on repeat. Raising his phaser, the captain rushed towards the metal double doors. His heart leapt as a growl tore through him when he realised that the doors had closed without either of them noticing.

"_BONES_!" Jim cried as he smashed his fist against the metal door, his frustration and anger pouring into that one word, and his panic increasing when the door refused to budge. Stepping forwards, Spock pushed Jim gently aside as his long slender fingers slipped around the metallic frame and, with his superior Vulcan strength, Spock succeeded in pushing the heavy doors ajar once more. Gesturing for the captain to slip through, Jim nodded and brought his phaser close as he burst into the mess hall, his eyes instantly scanning the surroundings for his friend. His heart was in his throat when he identified one of his closest friends. "_BONES_!"

The doctor was sprawled on the floor with his hands raised protectively in front of him as he struggled quickly away from the dark ominous figure which approached him.

"BONES!" Jim cried again as he pushed forwards, his phaser raised at his friend's attacker. Following him closely, Spock stuck close to the captain, the Vulcan's own phaser also pointing towards the dark figure. Without a second thought, Jim shot out at the figure, the stun hitting the shadow in the side. Glancing over towards them, Bones allowed relief to flood his features before a panicked expression quickly replaced it as he realised that his friends were also in danger.

"JIM! SPOCK!"

The pair fired but, instead of collapsing to the ground in a heap, the figure turned, the minimal light from the room highlighting its face to reveal Ensign Lockery.

"Ensign?" Spock questioned uncertainly and, although Kirk lowered his phaser ever so slightly, he never once let it leave its target. If Bones was frightened, there had to be a reason.

In response, Lockery tilted his head to the side in a sudden juddering movement as, slowly, he began to lick his lips, a dark saliva escaping his mouth and sliding down his chin. "Hello, captain," the man hissed, the saliva on his lips splattering against the visor of his helmet and obscuring him from view.

"How are you not down?" Kirk mused in confusion, his phaser still aimed at the ensign.

"JIM, THAT'S NOT HIM!" Bones shouted as he continued to back away, his eyes locked on his own phaser which lay metres away. Glancing towards his friend with a worried look, Jim went to move forwards, only for Bones to shake his head frantically.

"NO! Don't let him come any closer! He… Higgins…" Bones broke off and glanced to the side and, following his gaze for the first time, Jim and Spock noticed a new body among the others. Biting his lip, Jim identified Higgins straight away, despite the peculiar abrasions on his face which had certainly not been there before. They looked almost like marks left behind from… _sucker pads_.

Turning back to Lockery, the captain felt a new rage boil from inside him. "Jim, _don't_! Bones begged, his eyes locked on his captain who was deliberating whether or not to barrel into Lockery. "It's a salt vampire!"

"Wait…" Jim paused as he glanced back at Ensign Lockery, his phaser rising as he glared at the creature before him. Slowly, the captain pushed back his anger, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the snarling ensign before him. "He's a _what_ now, Bones?!"

"A salt vampire is the species 'nickname', captain," Spock said calmly as he walked past the captain slowly. "The species are also known as the M-113"

"M-113?" Kirk questioned, his eyes on Spock as he allowed the Vulcan to wander closer to the creature. Kirk shook his head, his thoughts returning to the standoff happening before him. "Listen, we'll discuss this later. Right now I want to know what _you_ –" The captain gestured with a jerk of his phaser to the warped copy of Lockery before him. "– have done with the crew of this ship."

"The crew?" the salt vampire repeated slowly, his voice a faint, menacing hiss. Lockery tilted his head from side to side, and Kirk heard the bones crack ominously in the silence. Stepping forwards in a slow movement, the creature smiled wickedly. "_This_ crew… helped _my _crew."

Jim shook his head in confusion before glancing down at Bones, his eyes leaving the salt vampire as he tried to gauge the severity of his friend's vulnerability. It was at that moment that Spock's tricorder suddenly emitted a loud beeping and, glancing down in confusion, the Vulcan's phaser dropped slightly. Seizing the moment, Lockery charged forwards, whipping his phaser free from behind his back and aiming it at Spock as the weapon charged to life.

"_SPOCK_!" the captain cried as he flung himself uncaringly forwards. Kirk struck his second in command hard, sending them both toppling onto the ground as Kirk wrapped his arms around the Vulcan's body, pushing him out of the line of fire. A loud, echoing screeching sound emmitted from Jim's suit as Lockery's phaser fire tore through it, shearing through the space where Spock had been standing only a moment before.

In retaliation, Bones snatched up his own phaser, securing an aim and setting it to kill. The doctor began firing back at Lockery, thanking his Starfleet training as his shots hit the salt vampire in the side and back. Bones felt relief course through him as, with a screech, Lockery collapsed rigidly onto the floor.

Standing up on shaky legs, the doctor panted as he raised his phaser once more, his eyes locking on the collapsed creature as he approached it slowly. Time seemed to slow and, to the southern man was his heavy breathing as he approached the slumped figure on the ground. Slowing, Bones kicked the fallen body to the side and – as the doctor had expected from his research – discovered that, in place of Lockery's body, the mangled corpse of a salt vampire lay on the ground. Its dark jaws hung wide open as its skin shone a dark grey. The suit that the ensign had been wearing was damaged and twisted from the phaser shots that had been fired, exposing thick matted fur.

"Spock! Jim!" Bones called as he nudged the creature with his foot again. "Never leave me alone again!" The doctor smiled in relief as he muttered: "Not even with some ensigns!"

"Doctor!"

Spock's shout startled the doctor and, as he spun around, Bones's grin dropped from his face and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Lying sprawled on the floor was Spock and, in his arms, was Kirk. The captain lay unconscious, a scorch mark and a deep tear marring one side side of his suit. "I believe we may have a problem."

Rushing over, Bones dropped to his knees beside Jim, pressing his hands against the tear in the suit. "Luckily enough for Jimbo, the vampire's phaser was Lockery's," Bones muttered in an attempt to reassure himself. "Which means that it was locked to stun."

Sighing, Bones glanced across to where his medkit was floating gently in the air. Jumping to his feet, the doctor began his work quickly and swiftly. "The tear isn't serious. It's barely broken through the outer material of the suit. We've just got to make sure that he isn't losing oxygen."

"The captain's actions were highly illogical," Spock declared, his emotionless voice crackling through to Bones's internal comm. Picking up the medkit, the doctor returned to the captain's side. "He could have simply warned me vocally. As a Vulcan, my reflexes are superior to both his and the M-113's. I could easily have moved aside in time."

"You should know Jim well enough by now to understand that he doesn't work like that, Spock," Bones said reprovingly. Opening the medkit, the doctor searched for an emergency hypospray he had prepared and a spare suit sealant to fix the tear in Jim's suit. Pulling both of the instruments out, the man slowly fiddled with the injection quantity on the hypospray, adjusting the settings until he was satisfied. "That's why you two are the perfect team," Bones added.

Looking down at their captain, Bones held the hypospray against the material of the damaged suit covering Jim's neck. "Right," Bones drawled. "I'm going to administer this stimulant. It's going to make a minor hole in his suit but it's nothing we can't fix with the sealant."

Pressing the hypospray lightly against the damaged material, Bones sighed with relief as the stimulant was released with a soft, resounding hiss. The doctor quickly pressed the sealant against the damaged suit, musing quietly: "It was lucky I brought emergency suit sealant with us."

"I believe the terran term is 'Better safe than sorry'," Spock supplied as he shifted slightly, still holding the captain securely in his arms. Bones smirked at that as he sat back on his heels, watching as the sealant hissed and melted into place, mending the jagged tear in Kirk's suit.

Feeling relief wash through him, Bones allowed himself to relax although his eyes never left the captain as he watched Jim begin to stir. Releasing his hold on the captain and allowing the man to slide gently to the floor, Spock rose slowly and raised his phaser once more. "Doctor, I must ensure that our perimeter remains secure."

Nodding, Bones watched as the Vulcan moved towards the door, leaving him alone with the slowly-awakening captain. After a few moments, Jim groned and his blue eyes fluttered open to reveal that they were clouded with pain. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," Bones crooned softly as he helped his friend into a sitting position. Groaning again, Jim sat up a little straighter on his own, his hand lingering near where the phaser had damaged his suit.

"That was a pretty stupid stunt you pulled back there, kid," Bones said sternly, apparently struggling not to lose his temper. Bones failed. "_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUMPED IN FRONT OF PHASER FIRE_!" the doctor exploded, throwing his arms up furiously as Jim struggled to focus on him, his face falling at Bones' anger. Noticing the commotion, the Vulcan returned, his hands clasped behind his back.

"IF YOU DAMAGED YOUR SUIT –" Bones broke off for a moment to collect his thoughts. "GOD, JIM! DO I NEED TO TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH EXPOSURE TO THE VACUMN?!" Bones faltered as he stared at the captain closely. "JIM – ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

Jim's eyes snapped up to the doctor's, no longer focusing on the information displayed on the inside of his visor. Standing up sharply, Leonard McCoy extended his hand to his friend and, accepting it, Kirk stifled a gasp as he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, Spock already waiting beside him.

"Are you okay, Spock?" Jim asked, avoiding Bones's prying eyes.

"I am uninjured, captain," Spock announced, his tone carrying as much enthusiasm as a monotonous academy lecturer although there was gratitude buried in his eyes. "You saved my life, captain, and for that I am grateful."

Staring slightly, Jim smiled at his first officer. "You're welcome, Spock."

Focusing on the situation at hand, Jim went to step forwards to get a closer look at the salt vampire's body. However, as he did so, his legs gave out beneath him, sending him tumbling towards the floor. Jim closed his eyes, waiting for the approaching ground to knock the breath from him, but, surprisingly, it never came.

Two sets of arms wrapped around him and, as the captain glanced from side to side, he saw that Bones and Spock had saved him from falling. "Thanks," Jim murmured as he took a shuddering breath, still clutching weakly at his side.

"You're not indestructible, Jim," Bones grunted as he patted the captain's back soothingly. "You're going to be a little weak until the effects of the phaser fire wear off. _Hell_, you're only awake _now _because I gave you a hypo loaded with adrenaline!"

Jim raised a sarcastic eyebrow as he glanced at the information flooding across his visor again. He shook his head and groaned as he took another shaky step towards the main door with Bones and Spock aiding his every step. Kirk's eyes fluttered back to the visor of his suit as he processed the fact that all of the information which was crossing his vision was glowing an ominous red, especially his oxygen metre which was definitely a cause for concern. Ignoring it, Jim pushed on: "So… we're stranded on a ship infested by _salt vampires_, right? Tell me… I'm not having some sort of lucid dream, am I?"

"If these are the kind of dreams you're having, kid, then I'd be worried," Bones muttered to himself, his worried expression twisted with annoyance and frustration. "Listen, Jim, please tell me you've got some kind of ingenious plan to get us out of this hell hole!"

"There are only two possible ways off of this vessel, doctor. One is by transporter beam and the other is by being collected via shuttle," Spock informed Bones, his eyes flickering between the two men as he spoke. "The only logical way to achieve this would be to contact the bridge crew of the Enterprise."

"And to do that –" Jim continued as he turned to Bones. "– we need to restore communications –"

"I don't think I like where this is going," Bones confessed as the three of them approached the metal doors.

"– which means we need to get to the bridge on _this _vessel," the captain concluded, ignoring his friend's comment.

"One problem, Jim," Bones said sarcastically. "That _thing_ said he had his _own_ crew!" Bones' comment made the group falter beside the doors. "There must be another way, goddamnit! This place is infested with them! I saw what it did to Higgins! Trust me, they're _dangerous_!"

"Although the chances of there being more of the species aboard the ship is approximately ninety three per cent," Spock explained. " The probability of us actually encountering more M-113s is a significantly lower figure and nowhere near as likely as you predict, doctor. They are, after all, considered to be an endangered species."

"They'll be _extinct_ by the time I'm through with them," Jim spat vengefully. Hanging his head for a moment, the captain groaned as he straightened to his full height. "They killed my ensigns. I knew I should never have allowed them to scout ahead on their own." Jim sighed sadly before he looked back up at Bones, a new determination shining in his eyes.

"I _promise_ you," Jim vowed. "You _are_ going to get off this ship alive." Jim's hands clenched into fists as he reiterated. "But that's _not_ going to happen if we just stay here, waiting for them to come and eat us like we're an an open buffet."

"That is an unaccurate statement, captain," Spock interjected. "While the M-113s consume all salt in the body, they do not in fact eat –"

Rolling his eyes before an argument could break out, Bones motioned for the pair to step closer to the door. Kirk stumbled, gasping in pain as he staggered to a stop. "Jim?" Bones asked anxiously.

"I'm _fine_," Jim murmured sullenly as he glanced between his two officers, neither of which looked convinced.

"Doctor, perhaps we would move more quickly if I carried the captain while you provide cover?" Spock suggested. Bones looked sceptical for a moment as he glanced back towards the _monster _which floated lifelessly in the mess hall. "It is the most logical solution, doctor," Spock continued to propose. "Being a Vulcan, I could easily aid the captain."

Bones nodded as he reluctantly released his grip on Jim, allowing Spock to take his full weight. Grunting at the movement, Kirk watched as the doctor reached for his phaser, its metal casing gleaming in the dim light as he adjusted the setting, changing it to '_kill_'.

It began to glow a menacing red.

**_O-=_**

"I think I see one," Bones hissed from their hiding place in the shadows. Carefully looking around the corner, Kirk's eyes narrowed. Before them stretched what appeared to be the longest corridor any of them had ever seen. Standing tall at the end of it stood two double doors, and behind them, the bridge. It seemed like they had been working towards their goal forever but, finally, behind the corroding metal, they had reached it. They had their ticket home. They were too close to lose now.

"That's the bridge then, Spock?" Kirk questioned as he watched one of the salt vampires stalk slowly forwards, its head tilted to one side as it sniffed at the air. The vampire, like the rest of its crew, had donned the disguise of one of ship's humanoid crew members. It was even wearing its own environment suit while it paced in front of the door. Jim sighed as he concealed himself once more. It was going to be difficult but the task was made easier due to the fact that the captain could, once again, walk by himself since the effects of the phaser fire had finally begun to wear off. The captain pulled himself to his feet gradually as he waited for his first officer's answer.

"Yes, captain," Spock announced. "Furthermore, scans of the ship also suggest that the bridge is adjacent to its transporter room."

'_Good,'_ Kirk thought as he bit the inside of his lip, hope flaring in his chest.

"We need to get in there," Jim stated blatantly. "Incognito."

"Captain, there is an inadequate amount of cover to suggest that an _'incognito'_ approach would be possible," Spock said, his tone as regretful as a Vulcan's could be.

Jim considered this for a moment. Getting to where they were now had been difficult enough. It had turned out that the creatures _had_ been alerted to them beaming aboard the cargo ship. In fact, they had been monitoring the Enterprise as soon as Starfleet's flagship had entered the same region of space. From the small snippets of conversation Kirk had heard, the salt vampires were planning an attack on his own ship. Like hell he was going to let _that_ happen.

"Alright, I guess these creatures already know we're here anyway," the captain debated as he unholstered his phaser. Raising it, the blond-haired man changed the setting to 'kill'. "For the rest of this mission, we shoot to kill."

"I don't know about this, Jim," Bones whispered as he checked the setting on his own phaser. Spock mirrored the action as the trio remained concealed in the shadowed alcove they had stopped in.

"Trust me," Jim said, smirking as he glanced between his two closest friends. "You _are_ going to get off this ship, Bones! Even if it _kills_ me!" The captain laughed as he said that, clasping the doctor's arm.

"That is in no _way_ a relief to hear you say!"

Smiling thinly in apparent agreement, Kirk pressed himself against the metallic wall tightly. "On the count of three."

Kirk took a deep breath, a movement that Bones seemed to mirror. Spock, for his part, remained impassive. "One," Jim began to count. "Two –"

Suddenly, Kirk's environment suit began to emit a loud siren as his visor glowed a vivid red. Frowning inwardly, the captain punched the wall beside him in frustration. "Oh for the love of!"

Alerted to the Starfleet officers' presence, the nearby salt vampire spun to face the alcove, its eyes narrowing as it morphed back into its original form; black liquid spilling down its hairy chin in anticipation. Screeching loudly, the vampire splayed its clawed hands, its sharp, curved nails tearing through the gloves to display the suckers beneath. Cursing, Jim threw himself from cover as the creature charged forwards, its hands outstretched as it reached for the captain. Firing three shots, Jim smirked darkly as each one hit the intended target effectively and efficiently. Falling backwards in a blur of long, fur-covered limbs and dark blood, the corpse of the vampire began to float upwards, coming to rest somewhere by the ceiling.

Bones and Spock broke their cover as they wandered forwards, stopping only when they were beside Jim. Through all this, Jim's suit continued to complain loudly, his illuminated visor casting the young man's face in a harsh red light as he panted with exertion.

"Jim?" Bones demanded, his expression shocked, like he couldn't believe Jim had kept something from him. "What's going on? Jim?!"

Sharing a glance with the doctor, Spock stepped forwards uncertainly. "Captain, your suit –"

"_Not now, Spock_!" Jim said forcefully as he turned to look back the way they had come. Five salt vampires glared darkly as they charged at them from behind, their behaviour identical to wild animals that hadn't eaten in months, despite the fact that they had already feasted upon an entire crew. Realising that this was a fight they could not win, Jim grabbed his two officers' arms, dragging them towards the large doors that led to the bridge. Kicking out with his foot, the boot of Kirk's suit collided with the heavy metal, pushing the doors open without protest. As soon as the three were inside, Kirk and Bones slammed the doors shut, desperately trying to keep the doors shut as Spock moved further into the room in search of a makeshift barricade.

"HURRY UP, YOU DAMN HOBGOBLIN!" Bones cried as the pounding footsteps of their pursuers grew louder. Identifying nothing, the Vulcan seemed to shrug as he darted over to one of the walls and tore a pipe from it with absurd ease. Running over, Spock slipped the metal pipe through the handles of the door, grunting slightly as, with his Vulcan strength, Spock proceeded to bend the pipe through the handles, thus acting as a substitute barricade.

Stepping away from the doors gratefully, Kirk and Bones raised their phasers as all three officers watched with anticipation to see whether or not their barricade would hold. After a few moments, the first of the vampires slammed into the door hard enough that it shook on its hinges. However, it didn't open.

Realising that they were finally out of imminent danger, Bones rounded on Jim, his eyes narrowing darkly as the alarm continued to blare. "JAMES T KIRK!" the doctor yelled, throwing his hands up in agitated exasperation. " WOULD YOU CARE TO ELABORATE _WHY_ YOUR SUIT IS BLARING LOUDER THAN A BAR ON NEW YEARS EVE?!"

"Captain, what are your oxygen levels?" Spock questioned as he also rounded on the captain, eyes narrowing on the flashing visor. Noticing the odds were two to one, the captain caved in and decided to answer Spock's question since the first officer seemed less likely to shout at him.

"Three per cent," Jim sighed, keeping his gaze fixed on the floor as he fiddled absently with the side of his helmet, finally succeeding in getting the alarm to cease blaring. "Listen, we need to –"

"YOUR SUIT HAS A LEAK!" Bones shouted, sounding utterly betrayed, before he faltered, taking a deep breath as a moment of silence passed, during which the only sound was of the creatures slamming their bodies against the doors. The noises were growing louder. "YOUR SUIT HAS A LEAK AND YOU DIDN'T _TELL_ ME!"

"Bones," Jim said weakly. However, he was cut off as the doctor shook his head. The man was too furious to listen to sense.

"NO! GODDAMNIT, JIM!" Bones' eyes were livid and pained as he glared at the captain. "I HAVE SPARE SUIT SEALANTS! I COULD HAVE _FIXED_ IT!" the doctor cried. "DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT KIND OF DANGER YOU'VE PUT YOURSELF IN?!"

"BONES! NOW IS _NOT_ THE TIME!" Kirk shouted back, authority lacing his tone as Bones fell into an uncomfortably silence. Sighing, Jim lowered his tone. "Our _main_ concern is getting back alive, _okay_?! When we're back aboard the Enterprise, you can lecture me to your heart's content! However, I'm not going to _need_ oxygen if we get caught by those goddamn vampires!"

Bones nodded in silent agreement.

"Spock, locate the device that's disrupting our communications and try to disable it," Kirk ordered as he turned to the half Vulcan. "Try and establish communications with the Enterprise." Inclining his head, Spock rushed towards the closest console, his tricorder already held in front of him as he scanned the machinery.

"Bones, you see those doors over there?" Jim asked, gesturing as he did so towards a set of double doors to the right of the bridge. A large red light flashed above it slowly. "That's the transporter room. I need you to check that it's operational. It's our only way off the ship. Can you do that?"

Bones nodded uncertainly but he moved off without any complaint, disappearing through the doors. Behind the captain and his first officer, the barricade of brittle metal shuddered forcefully and, sighing, Kirk turned away as his eyes scanned the bridge. Although the cargo ship appeared dated, it was still graced with some of the more recent technological developments due to it being a Federation-owned vessel. This meant that the layout and consoles were considerably similar to the Enterprise, although no two ships were identical.

Taking a step forwards, the captain frowned as he discovered that a large metal barrier concealed the ship's viewing screen, showing that the cargo vessel had been breeched.

Moving towards the captain's chair, Kirk leaned close enough that his voice would be picked up by the hopefully-still-functioning comms unit. "Computer, ship status report," he said hopefully.

"_This station may only be accessed by Captain Melthurn or other authorised users with clearance level four_._"_

_"_Jim," Bones called as he ran back into the bridge, coming to a stop nearby. "The transporter room looks good to go," the doctor told Kirk and, locking eyes for a moment, the captain nodded once.

"Computer, I am commandeering this ship as of now. Search Federation archives for serial number SC-937-0176," Kirk ordered as Spock, who had been working at a console nearby, rose suddenly, his posture rigid as he turned to face the captain. Although the man was half Vulcan, Kirk would never forget the glint of disappointment in his eyes as he held the younger man's gaze.

"Captain," Spock began as the doors to the bridge shuddered again, the groaning metal creaking as it slowly began to cave in. "I was unable to fully disable the device since it was too deeply embedded in the computer's mainframe and, under our current circumstances, it –"

"Look, it doesn't matter," Jim interrupted. "Skip to the chase, Spock!" Kirk waved his hand quickly, his eyes glancing down at the captain's chair once more as he waited impatiently. "Bones, keep a phaser on that door."

Raising his phaser, Bones glanced across at Spock as the Vulcan spoke once more. "I have, however, succeeded in establishing minimal communications with the Enterprise."

Looking up at his first officer, a large grin stretched Kirk's lips as he clasped Spock's arm. "That's great!" Jim reigned his emotions in quickly. "Contact the bridge and tell them to be prepared to beam us back aboard."

"_Serial Number recognised_," the computer suddenly declared, startling the captain and the doctor. "_Command accepted_._ Welcome_,_ Captain James Tiberius Kirk_._"_

"Yes, captain," Spock agreed as the captain focused on him once more. The Vulcan turned away and headed back to the console he had been working on, his thoughts calm and logical as he carried out his orders.

Under normal circumstances, the Vulcan might have questioned the captain's every command and plan. However, Kirk seemed to be in his element now – being under pressure and in danger seemed to have that effect on him – and even _Spock_ was smart enough to realise that now was most definitely _not_ the time to question the captain.

"Computer," Jim ordered, his voice loud and sure. "Activate self-destruct sequence but delay countdown."

"Self-destruct?!" Bones demanded, his expression panic-stricken. "Goddamn _self-destruct_?! Jim, has the lack of oxygen starved your brain already?!"

"Just trust me, Bones," Jim pleaded before he turned away and began to type a string of code using the keypad on the chair's armrest. Within seconds, every monitor in the room had begun to flicker to life, the countdown for the ship's self-destruct sequence glowing a blood red on the screens as the numbers remained stationary. Bones stomach flipped when he saw them.

They had a _minute_ left. Just a minute before the ship self-destructed and destroyed them all.

"Computer," Jim instructed calmly. "Wait until my command and then begin the countdown."

As if on cue, the console Spock had been working on erupted to life, static spewing from its speakers as a faint, crackling voice became audible. "Kirk? Bones? Spock?!" Uhura's slightly panicked tone broke through and, visibly relaxing in his suit, Bones gave a relieved smile.

"Lieutenant Uhura," Kirk greeted as he reached the console, leaning against it as he stared down at the flickering mess of buttons and switches. Spock stepped aside, also focusing on the console before them as he searched for a way to make the transmission clearer. There didn't seem to be another way. "Uhura, we're in the bridge and –"

"Oh thank god! Ensign Higgins just tried to contact, saying that you couldn't –"

"That wasn't Higgins," Kirk stated bluntly. "From now until we return to the ship, you listen only to me, Spock and Bones. Got it?"

"Yes, but… Captain, permission to speak freely?" Kirk thought Uhura sounded concerned through the comm and, although that would have been understandable, he couldn't be sure. The static was growing worse.

"Denied, Lieutenant," Kirk said immediately, pressing on with the conversation as he glanced back towards the brittle metal door that was slowly breaking beneath the onslaught of blows from the salt vampires. "We're in a little trouble here, Lieutenant, so I'll need you to patch me through to Scotty. He should still be in the transporter room."

"Yes, sir," Uhura answered quickly. "Is… Commander Spock okay?" she asked hesitantly and Jim closed his eyes for a moment, as though in pain.

"He's fine, Uhura, and he's _going _to be fine. I promise." Jim paused as something else occurred to him. "Oh, and one more thing," he said hurreidly. "Please make sure that Ensign Chekov is in the transporter room to. I have a feeling Scotty's going to need all the help he can get." Kirk ended the call, Spock shifted in what _might _have been supressed discomfort and Bones simply continued to smile in a relieved way.

However, the moment was cut short as a deafening crash tore through the room, jarring everyone from their thoughts. Spinning on his heel, Kirk's eyes widened as he identified the source of the sound. Spock's makeshift barricade was beginning to break as the weight of the creatures slowly became too much for it.

Already the twisted pipe had been dislodged by its beating, meaning that the doors were now slightly ajar, leaving just enough of a gap for the vampire's suckered hands to reach through, clawing at the metal as they fought for entry.

"Spock, Bones," Kirk said sharply as he turned to his two friends, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. "Prepare to beam out of this hell-hole."

"_Finally_! Something we can all agree on!" Bones exclaimed as he turned promtply and headed, once more, towards the transporter room. Perhaps uncharacteristically, Spock faltered, his own eyes narrowing fractionally as he stared at the captain.

"Captain, may I enquire for the exact details of your plan?" Spock asked, frowning and following Jim's gaze when the captain glanced towards the doctor in the transporter room. "Captain," Spock said quietly. "Although I have partially disabled the machine that has been disrupting our communications, it is improbable that Mr Scott will be able to effectively transport us off of this ship. May I also remind you that you have less than two minutes of oxygen remaining?" Spock's eyes flickered back up to the doors to the transporter room as he finished speaking.

"Spock," Jim said as he unwillingly glanced into his visor at his remaining oxygen. He was unsurprised to discover that, like always, the Vulcan was correct. "I'm sure you've done enough for transporting to be possible," Jim said firmly. "And, even if you haven't, Scotty and Chekov will do their best to get us off this ship –" The captain turned away from the Vulcan. They really didn't have the time for this. "– and anyway," Kirk continued. "There _is_ no plan! None! Look, just… just go and help Bones before he hurts himself."

"Of course, sir," Spock muttered as he turned away, excusing himself as he hurried towards the doors. Letting his façade fall, Kirk sighed as the crackling of interference from the console roared to life. This time, a different voice could be heard.

"This is Scott, over," the chief engineer began. "Captain? Are you there? Is the interference still affecting the comms?"

"Scotty!" Kirk exclaimed as he leant over the console, hope swelling in his chest. "What can you do for us? Spock's disabled the device as best he could but we need beaming off this ship _now_!" As he spoke, the hammering on the doors got louder. "We won't last much longer," Jim said softly.

"Captain –" Scotty said regretfully as the static stole his words. "I cannae do anything for ye – the signal's too jammed! I cannae get a lock on ye –"

"There must be something, Scotty! Anything!" Kirk pleaded in a low voice as his bright blue eyes flickered back towards the door that the salt vampires continued to relentlessly beat against. Any moment now, the pipe would give way and they would flood in. "What if I manually locked onto us using the terminal here? If I sent you our coordinates, that could work…" Kirk didn't sound sure.

"I think ye're onto something!" the Scotsman exclaimed excitedly as the static continued to interfere with the transmission. "Maybe if ye used the transporter link on your side then the Enterprise could intercept the signal while you're beaming and beam you aboard. But…" Scotty spoke with trepidation but he faltered as something occurred to him. However, before he could speak, the chief tactical officer spoke up.

"Keptin!" Chekov interjected through the comm, his voice tinged with regret. "Zis cannot be done! It vould require somebody to stay behind!"

"I know," Kirk said with a resigned sigh. "Prepare to receive two targets, Mister Chekov."

"Captain," Scotty hastily interrupted as he leant closer to the comm once more. "What about you?"

Glancing back towards the transporter room, Kirk's eyes locked with Spock's as the Vulcan watched the captain from the doorway, his gaze scrutinising the captain as Jim stood there, his head hanging for a moment. Turning his attention back to the salt vampires, Jim's breath caught in his throat as the bridge door was pushed a little wider open.

"Captain?" Scotty asked hesitantly as the interference grew worse.

"Just…" Jim swallowed a sigh. "Just be prepared to receive Bones and Spock." The captain hesitated as a million words flashed through his head, each more useless than the last. Finally, he settled on the simplest. "Thank you, Scotty… for everything. Kirk out." Jim slammed his hand down on the console, abruptly ending the transmission.

Hurrying towards the command chair once more, Kirk typed in a second line of code and pressed a button. "Computer, begin self-destruct sequence now," Jim commanded and, instantly, the one minute countdown on the screens began to flicker as the numbers decreased. Outside, the salt vampires screeched loudly as they clawed against the doors in their attempts to get inside the bridge.

Sprinting towards the transporter room, Jim barrelled inside, rushing over to the console while, out of the corner of his eye, Bones and Spock watched him cautiously. Jim's hands flew over the keypad as the screen lit up, displaying a variety of information that the captain read hurriedly.

"Jim," Bones asked warily as he moved a little closer to the captain, his eyes locking on Jim. "Can he do it? Can Scotty beam us off this damn hell-hole or not?"

Jim looked up then, staring into his friend's eyes. They shimmered with something that Jim had never seen in them before: fear.

'Leonard was _scared_,' Jim realised with a jolt of shock, and it was his fault. What made it even worse was the knowledge that Bones was now asking his closest friend to be honest to him and, on the one occasion where it truly mattered, Jim couldn't be.

"Yeah, Bones," Jim lied convincingly, his throat tightening as he forced a smile onto his face. He fought not to sound choked up as the tears in his eyes threatened to boil over. "It's all going to be fine, okay? I promised. Now stand on the platform. I need to lock onto your signal."

"That's good," Bones said in his southern drawl, breathing a sigh of relief before his eyes narrowed slightly and Jim began to panic that the doctor had seen through him. Then Bones smirked darkly. "Let's blow these vampires back to the dark ages," he muttered viciously and Kirk relaxed, forcing a laugh as the doctor returned to his place on the platform.

The Vulcan, on the other hand, remained by the captain's side, his dark eyes still scrutinising Jim's every movement. "Spock, I need you up there next to Bones," Kirk mumbled, fighting not to catch Spock's gaze.

_"Forty five seconds remaining_,_" _the computer declaimed in a monotone.

"Captain," Spock whispered as he stepped unusually close, his eyes dancing between a preoccupied Bones and their anguished captain. "The only way that we could be successfully beamed off of this ship is if somebody locked onto our signal from here, thus staying behind –"

"_Spock_," Kirk whispered back, almost begging. "Get on the platform now. _Please._" Spock's eyes widened fractionally as, reluctantly, he stepped backwards, away from the captain, and tilted his head to one side as he stared at the shorter, younger man standing before him.

"Captain, if you are proposing to stay behind so that the doctor and I will survive, I must object. This situation does not require you to sacrifice yourself for the lives of your cr–"

"– my _friends_," Jim said instead, his expression oddly desperate as he stared into the hard, cold eyes of the Vulcan. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Jim turned away once more as he focused on the console.

"Spock?" Bones questioned as he finally realised that his two friends seemed to be locked in some sort of silent confrontation. The doctor's eyes left the the flashing countdown onscreen and focused on the others. "Jim? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bones," Kirk replied calmly as he continued typing on the console. "Spock was just making his way over to the platform," Jim added as he glanced over at the Vulcan, his expression almost challenging as he tilted tilting his head to one side. Spock, for his part, remained stoic.

"Jim, aren't you coming?" Bones asked softly, taking a step away from his position on the platform. "Spock? What's going on?"

Spock's mouth pressed into a thin line as he stared at the doctor. "The only way you and I can be beamed off of this ship is if someone stays behind to manually lock onto our signals and ensure that we are successfully intercepted by the Enterprise. The captain has decided to sacrifice himself."

"_Thirty seconds remaining_,_" _the computer intoned emotionlessly.

The group fell silent as Jim forced himself not to meet Bones' gaze, his eyes watering as he fought to keep his emotions under check. He sighed deeply as he focused on the console once more. "Locking onto targets," Kirk murmured and, slowly, bright white lights danced around the two figures on the platform, forming rings as they slipped and expanded to hide Jim's friends from view as they began to dematerialise. With an alarmed cry, Bones tried to run to Jim but found himself unable to move as the transporter lights began to glow brighter.

"JIM!" Bones half-sobbed, his voice breaking as his panic overwhelmed him. "_JIM_!"

"I'm so sorry," Jim said shakily as the Vulcan looked up too, a hint of pain glimmering in his dark eyes. "Both of you. This was all my fault. I dragged you into this mess so it's my job to get you out of here. I promised, remember?"

_"Twenty seconds remaining_,_" _the computer said, its tone detached and without inflection.

"Jim –" Spock began, his eyes gleaming as the transporter beams grew in intensity. The light was almost blinding now.

"It's what a captain's got to do, Spock. Even _you _know that."

"Captain, I must disa–"

"You're the captain now, Spock." Jim tried to smile. "You're gonna do great."

The pair vanished then, leaving Kirk all alone in the dark transporter room on a vessel set to self-destruct in under half a minute. Punching the console, Jim cursed as he raced back into the main bridge, reeling with shock when he noticed how loud the hissing of the salt vampires seemed. They were just seconds away from breaking the door down.

Jim ran to the command chair and tried to smirk. The heartache which had threatened to tear itself from his chest had turned into a terrible, boiling rage, leaving his vision tainted as red as the flashing numbers on the countdown as he rolled his shoulders back slowly.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and the protesting sound of metal on metal was the only sound as the broken doors collided with the ground before they began to float. There was a moment of utter stillness before the group of salt vampires rushed forwards, hissing and snarling like wild animals as dark saliva dripped down their angular chins.

However, at the sight of Jim holding his ground, the creatures uncharacteristically paused as they watched him.

"Captain," the largest of the salt vampires hissed as he spread his suckered hands menacingly. "Let us aboard your ship," it said threateningly. "And you _may_ live."

Reaching down to the boot of his suit, Kirk switched off his magnetised heel and gripped the chair tightly, struggling to remain aloof as the artificial gravity disappeared.

_"Ten seconds remaining_,_" _the computer stated robotically. Jim's lip curled and the salt vampires stared at him hungrily.

"IN WHAT _UNIVERSE_ DID YOU _EVER_ BELIEVE YOU'D GET ABOARD _MY _SHIP?!" Jim roared as his rage consumed him. Clenching his hands into fists, the captain punched down on one of the command buttons along the armrest of the chair and, as an alarm sounded instantly, the blast door that Kirk had noticed covering the breached viewing screen earlier flew open, exposing the vacuum of space.

Jim gasped at the loss of pressure as he was dragged out of the shell of what had once been a cargo ship and into the dark vacuum of space, his eyes just catching sight of the small vessel before it erupted into flames as a silent explosion tore it apart.

Panting, the captain spun frantically as he glided through nothingness, his visor flashing a deep, angry red as his oxygen levels reached one percent. Through his glowing visor, Jim could just make out the Enterprise or, more accurately, its bright white exterior, glowing like a star in the darkness, like a beacon in the eternal night which had engulfed him.

Slowly, Jim's helmet began to frost up as his body temperature within the suit began to fall. Although the environment suits were created using the most up-to-date technology, they were _not_ designed to withstand the vacuum of space for a prolonged period of time, especially when they were already damaged.

As his heart rate increased and his breathing sped up, Jim watched with fascinated horror as the oxygen bar on his visor continued to drop. Closing his eyes tightly, Kirk accepted the end with open arms, his body mirroring his first officer's after Spock had believed that his death was imminent in the volcano on Nibiru.

'It was almost _funny_,' Jim thought with faint hysteria. That seemed like a million years ago now.

"_Jim_?_ JIM_?!" The captain's eyes snapped open and he frowned as the communications device in his suit erupted to life. "_Can you hear me?_"

"BONES!" Jim exclaimed as his body continued to spin through space, further and further away from the Enterprise. Feeling slightly motion sick, the captain closed his eyes once more. "How did you...?"

"_When the ship self-destructed, the device interfering with our communications was also destroyed, captain_,_" _Spock responded coolly through his helmet and, relaxing slightly, Jim sighed longingly.

"They didn't get aboard, did they?" Jim asked sharply as he gasped for air. Spock's reply was swift.

"_The M-113s did not, captain. Additionally, we are __locking onto your signal now so that you may be beamed aboard_." There was a moment of hesitation and Jim's heart sunk. "_Unfortunately,__ it is proving slightly more difficult than first anticipated_."

"_Jim, how's your oxygen?" _Bones questioned, his tone panicked, and Jim could just imagine Spock's suppressed worry as he glanced at the doctor. He smiled sadly to himself. _"Jim_?!_" _Leonard repeated, the worry in his voice evident, and, as he opened his eyes to check his oxygen levels, Jim kicked himself for having frightened Bones again.

"Less than one per cent," Jim replied unwillingly as his body continued to spin sickeningly. In a vain attempt to try and slow himself down, the captain spread his arms once more, his hands reaching out despite having nothing to cling onto. "It's not looking good, Bones."

_"GODAMMIT_,_ SCOTTY_!" Bones shouted, his voice filtering faintly through the comms device. "_HURRY UP_!_" _A part of Jim wanted to laugh but, as he closed his eyes, he surprised himself when two salty tears welled up, blurring his vision as they slipped from his eyes and began to float inside his suit.

_"Jim, you need to control your breathing_," Bones said suddenly, his tone urgent now, presumably as the doctor in him took over. "_Lack __of oxygen makes your heart beat faster than necessary. Now_ _there's still going to be oxygen in your suit for the time being, but_,_ if you use it all up now, you're going to be breathing pure carbon dioxide soon and…"_

"I know," Jim sighed as he struggled futilely to control his breathing as his heart hammered in his chest like a bird trying to escape a cage as, silently, space slowly began to consume him. Spotting the Enterprise once more, the captain kept his eyes locked on his flagship as it crept in and out of his spiralling vision. "I'll end up a frozen popsicle in space," he finished lamely. Jim heard Bones' breath catch and he tried to laugh but there was nothing remotely funny about the situation.

_"Ze keptin iz moving too quickly_," Chekov's nervous voice stated, filtering softly through the comm system. "_Any minute now and he vill be out of range_._"_

_"Jim?_" Spock questioned surprisingly gently. "_The doctor has asked me to enquire how you are feeling_._" _Jim was stunned to hear a faint tinge of worry in the Vulcan's tone and, as he processed why this was, his suit alarm stopped blaring as his oxygen supply finally ran out. Spock's slight intake of breath could be heard over the comm and Jim knew that the Vulcan understood what had happened.

Jim frowned as he took an experimental lungful of air. It tasted too thin.

"Where's Bones?"

_"Doctor McCoy left for the Medbay_,_" _Spock reported simply. He paused then, presumably to uncharacteristically struggle in a search for the right words to say. "_The doctor was muttering obscenities about killing you if you died,_" Spock said at last in an unusually emotional tone. "_An__ action which I would like to point out is _–_"_

"_Spock_," Jim interrupted, his voice wavering as his breathing quickened further. It became apparent that his consciousness was deserting him when black spots began to dance across his vision, and Jim fought for coherence through the fog that was slowly settling in his brain. "Promise me something," Jim rasped, his heart thundering in his chest as he struggled uselessly for oxygen. "Look after them."

_"Captain, if you are suggesting that you will not be returning from this excursion_,_ I must object _–_"_

"_P-please_," Jim begged, his voice breaking. "Just… p-please… Just _promise_ me. I n-need you to p-promise, Spock." Jim whined slightly when he gasped for air and found none, and his eyes slid shut of their own accord as he pictured the faces of those he would be leaving behind.

_"I promise, Jim_,_" _Spock half-whispered, his voice uncharacteristically choked up. Jim forced his eyes open as he smiled weakly, and his heart calmed in his chest when he saw the Enterprise again. The captain tried to take another breath then, only to discover that his oxygen supply truly was empty.

The captain embraced the end with open arms once more.

"_Jim?" _Spock asked sharply but the captain was fading fast now. He continued to gasp uselessly for oxygen that wasn't there but, finally, his descent slowed as the spinning finally stopped, allowing him an uninterrupted view of the Enterprise.

Jim watched his ship despite the frost obstructing his vision and, keeping his eyes stubbornly locked open and fixed on the Enterprise, a final tear slipped down Jim's cheek as the darkness pressed in.

Then everything was gone.

**_O-=_**

_"For my dissertation, I was assigned the U.S.S. Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad: he didn't believe in no-win scenarios_._" _

_"Sure learned _his_ lesson!"_

_"Well, it depends on how you define winning. _You're_here, aren't you? You know that instinct to leap without looking_? _That__ was _his_nature too. And in my opinion_,_ it's something Starfleet's lost."_

_"Why're you _talkin'_to me, man?"_

_"Cause I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius level_,_ repeat offender in the Midwest? "_

_"Maybe I love it_._"_

_"Look, so your dad dies. You can settle for a less than ordinary life, or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something _special_? Enlist in Starfleet."_

Jim gasped as he emerged from unconsciousness like breaking through cold water. Gradually, the sounds of the captain's surroundings began to filter through. The nearest seemed to be the steady beeping of a heartbeat monitor which was increasing in pace, closely followed by the sharp hissing of oxygen. Willing his teary eyes open, the captain feebly raised one weak hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

Now that his eyes were open, Jim slowly began to take note of his surroundings.

There was an oxygen mask strapped across his face, the slow hissing raising the hairs on his arms as he lay there. Taking another deep breath and relishing in being able to do that simple action, Kirk glanced to his right to discover the monitor of a biobed, alight with a soft green glow as his vitals were displayed there. The heart monitor pulsed strongly and, as Jim watched it slightly disbelievingly, he looked further from the end of the bed.

Unusually, he didn't appear to be in the main sickbay. Instead, he was in what looked like a private room.

Groaning, Jim attempted to raise himself with shaking elbows, his eyes narrowing at his vain efforts. The captain pushed harder but, instantly, an overwhelming lethargy crashed over him and his arms gave out as he collapsed back onto the bed with a startled cry.

During this occurrence, Jim didn't see the door to the private room swinging open, or the dark figure masked by the bright light that was pouring through around it.

"Computer, lights at fifty per cent," a familiar voice ordered and, suddenly, the lights which had previous been at a lower setting increased intensely. Cursing, Jim brought his weakened arm up to drape across his eyes.

"Rise and shine," Bones said with enormous relief as he hurried over to the captain's bedside, slipping a small brain activity monitor from the pocket of his uniform tunic as he did so. He pressed it lightly against Jim's clammy forehead.

"Bones?" Jim mumbled in a small voice through the plastic of the oxygen mask clasped across his face. "What…?"

"You were beamed back aboard the Enterprise, kid." Bones paused as he slowly removed the monitor pressed against Jim's forehead, his eyes locking with his friend's. "Thought we'd lost you back there for a moment."

Jim sighed softly as he reached up and pulled the oxygen mask from his face, blinking against the bright lights as they made his head ache. "Are you okay?" Jim asked suddenly. "How's Spock? You two didn't get hurt?"

Bones rolled his eyes as he rested his hand gently on the captain's shoulder. "You _seriously _need to learn how to be a little bit less _selfless_, Jimbo." Bones proceeded to give the man's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "_Promise_ me you won't ever do something like that again."

Jim gazed warily at Bones as he shifted uncomfortably in his bed, having never been particularly adept at expressing his feelings. "You know I can't promise that, Bones," Jim said at last and the doctor seemed to frown as his hand fell from Jim's shoulder to rest by his side. A lump rose in Jim's throat as he struggled to think of a way to fix the situation.

"_But _–" Kirk said hurriedly as he reflexively reached out and grabbed Bones' hand tightly. "– I _promise_ I'll tell you next time I have a leak in my suit –" Leonard raised an eyebrow, almost as though he was waiting for more, and Jim sighed as he continued. "– _and _if I plan to eject myself into space."

"Good," Bones smirked, squeezing Jim's hand comfortingly before he turned to a nearby table and chose a hypospray from the selection on display there. Turning back to the captain, the doctor began to adjust the dose.

"How long have I been out anyway?" Jim inquired as his normal façade returned. The captain winced at the bright lights again as he continued to speak. "You don't _usually_ put me in a private room. Something about making me learn from my mistakes or –?"

"Jim, you've been in a coma for five days!" Bones exclaimed as the hand holding the hypospray fell. He peered at the younger man sceptically, and Jim suddenly saw the exhaustion on his face. "You suffered from _ceberal hypoxia_, Jim! We're lucky you weren't out for _longer_! In fact, we're lucky you woke up _at all_! It got _so_ bad, apparently the board were considering delaying the five year mission!"

"Well," Jim stated as he wetted his lips to moisten them. "There's no need to panic now. I'm awake and –" The captain pushed himself up, his arms shaking with the strain as he attempted to climb out of the bed. The doctor was having none of it. "Oh, come on, Bones! Help me up! There's _work_ to do!"

"Oh no," Bones said, shaking his head firmly as he pushed the captain easily back onto the biobed. The doctor glanced at the younger man's vitals and his scowl returned. "You're _not _getting out of bed!"

"But, Bones," Jim whined. "I'm the captain! Don't make me order you!"

Bones raised his eyebrows as a smile that Jim didn't trust at all danced across his face. "The CMO outranks the captain in a medical situation," he said confidently and, before Jim could finish, Bones had stepped closer and jabbed the hypospray into the captain's neck, causing Jim to glower dolefully at him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Leonard stood back and watched amusingly as the captain slumped back onto the pillows, his expression too tired to really be offended.

"_Bones_," Jim growled pitifully as his eyes began to droop shut. "You… are… the… _worst_…"

"I know," Leonard smirked as Jim finally stopped fighting against unconsciousness.

The doctor's grinning face was the last thing he saw.

* * *

**Next time on Exit Wounds**

**Enemy Unknown-** _You cant fight what you cant see._


End file.
